El extraño destino de un mago
by Arundhel Snape
Summary: La luz y la oscuridad, el mal y el bien………ambos grupos lucharán sin cuartel, y ninguno sabe que “alguien” esta a punto de alterar completamente todos sus planes. Su sola existencia originará un nuevo camino a seguir y ni siquiera Dumbledore podrá con él
1. Chapter 1

Saludos a todos los que visitan mis fics. Como ha terminado ya uno de los primeros fics, he estado haciendo tiempo atrás este, pero con un motivo diferente, a ver como me va. Como siempre, los personajes de la Saga no me pertenecen, excepto los nuevos y la historia en si (patentados todos mis fics, así que ni intenten plagiar)

Les invito a leer esta historia......

Pd: para diferenciar, el idioma parsel está así: "_ssss_" y los pensamientos serán subrayados

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo 1: El inicio de todo**

En Londres (1980), ocurre cerca del Valle de Brinston se desarrolla una batalla feroz entre los mortifagos y la Orden del Fénix. Horas antes, tanto magos como muggles se disponían a adornar las calles para la llegada del nuevo año.

Era uno de los pocos lugares donde ambas comunidades vivían en armonía y al menos respetaban su espacio. Ambos grupos tenían conocimiento de que el Maligno y su gente impusieron su terror, pero al menos preparaban juntos las fiestas de fin de año, sin imaginar que se alterarían sus festejos. En estos momentos las calles eran un loquerío, debido al ataque masivo de los mortifagos, que destruían y torturaban a todo aquel que se les atravesara en su camino, llevando la peor parte los muggles.

Fue en esos instantes que una centellante luz pura aparecía y junto a ellos toda la Orden del Fénix: los Logbottom, Alastor Moody, los Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Enmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, y comandando a todos su líder Albus Dumbledore. Ambos bandos pelearon fieramente para impedir que siguieran destruyendo. En medio de la encarnizada lucha, los Potter y los Logbottom lanzaron complicados hechizos contra el Innombrable, logrando paralizarlo momentáneamente, al mismo tiempo que Albus lanzaba uno de los hechizos que – según había estado informándose – podría detenerlo definitivamente

Pero las cosas no iban a salir fácilmente, porque algo extraño ocurre cuando los hechizos se entremezclan, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba el Señor Oscuro otro hechizo, provocando una enorme explosión y lanzando a los miembros de ambos bandos muy lejos, destruyéndose varias casas en un radio de dos cuadras. Cuando las campanas sonaron las doce, la lucha había terminado, con bajas en ambos bandos

Los mortifagos huyeron junto a su líder herido, mientras que, en el pueblo todo era destrucción y los sobrevivientes trataban de encontrar a sus familiares en medio de las ruinas. La Orden se retiró antes de que llegaran los miembros del Ministerio. Uno de los muggles, llamado Tiberio Raymond estaba de camino a visitar a unos amigos magos cuando ocurrió el ataque. Felizmente uno de los aurores lo reconoció, encontrándolo medio aturdido por la calle

- Arnold

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Mas o menos......si que la fiesta se ha arruinado

- No se podía esperar de ellos......¿que hacías aquí?

- Vine de visita

- Bueno haré que....

Pero unos llantos suspenderían la conversación. Arnold se acerca a una casa completamente destruida, que es el lugar de donde sale el llanto

- ¿Y eso?

- Es un bebe...........eh todos, venid a ayudar: hay gente atrapada

Y entre los magos – que sacaron sus varitas – lograron levantar los restos, mientras que Tiberio ingresaba con cuidado, hasta hallar el origen de los llantos: en brazos de su madre se encontraba un recién nacido que lloraba potentemente, ella lo protegió con su cuerpo, pero no contó con que el derrumbe la mataría

Algunos aurores sacaron dos cuerpos y al bebe junto a Tiberio. El hombre estaba triste en esos días, ya que su esposa había perdido al hijo que, con tanto tiempo habían esperado ansiosamente. Logró calmar los llantos al abrazarlo junto a su corazón, donde el bebe dejó de llorar y con sus manitas sujetaba la chaqueta del hombre.

Después de inspeccionar los daños y hacer el informe, los aurores regresan al Ministerio, llevándose al hombre y al bebe. En el Departamento de Registros Mágicos, uno de los encargados revisaba las actas de nacimiento:

Al parecer es un recién nacido de pocas horas......aun no tiene su acta de nacimiento. Será llevado a un orfanato mágico hasta que pueda ser adoptado

- ¿No podría adoptar yo a este bebe?

- Muchos lo miran extraño al muggle

- Usted es...

- Tiberio Raymond.........conozco la existencia de vuestra comunidad. Mi esposa y yo perdimos a nuestro bebe hace pocos días y estamos muy tristes....tal vez, ese pequeñito pueda llenar el vació que dejo nuestro hijito

- ¿Tendrá algún pariente que lo reclame?

- No, Auror Arnold.....al parecer la pareja son magos, pero no se conoce a otros parientes.......en este caso, podemos iniciar los trámites de adopción. Recomiendo que vayan por su esposa mientras usted llena algunos formularios, pues tenemos que registrarlos formalmente

- Yo iré por Marcia y que traigan algunos documentos que solicitan....eh ¿me puede decir cuales son?

- A ver – hojea unas hojas – una copia de la partida matrimonial y una declaración jurada de sus bienes, aparte de la identidad de los padres adoptivos. Deberán firmar ambos con su propia sangre para ser valida la adopción

- Ya vengo

El auror va rápido por una chimenea, mientras Tiberio llena algunos formularios. Marcia llega en media hora y al ver al bebe, lo carga y su rostro – antes triste y apagado – recobra su alegría. Todos los magos de la sección ven que no hay dudas

En estos momentos, quien escribe, Orestes Millian, Jefe del Departamento de Registros Mágicos del Ministerio de Magia, da la adopción legal de un bebe, sobreviviente del ataque del día 31 de diciembre en el Valle de.........a los Raymond, pareja de muggles que conocen la existencia de nuestra comunidad. Los nuevos padres deberán aprender nuestras leyes y costumbres para poder transmitir sus enseñanzas a su heredero......¿que nombre desean ponerle al niño?

Ambos se miran felices

- Thomas........

- Silverio – dice la madre

- Amor.........¿porque ese nombre?

- Es el nombre de mi padre, le prometí que si tuviera un hijo, le pondría su nombre

- Bueno......no me quejaré

- En este caso, el nuevo miembro de la comunidad mágica responde al nombre de Thomas Silverio Raymond

Al instante una pluma se acerca a un acta de nacimiento, donde registra el nuevo nombre del bebe y el nombre de sus padres, legalizando la adopción. En otro lado, en Hogwarts, otra pluma va al libro de los futuros estudiantes y escribe el nombre del bebe

Nadie en esos momentos, que festejaban con hidromiel, cervezas de mantequilla y whisky de fuego la adopción, ni tampoco los mortifagos ni la misma Orden del Fénix, se imaginaban que en el futuro, ese bebe alteraría muchos planes, muchos destinos, e incluyendo una profecía, aun no anunciada........ese bebe al menos hoy, tenía un nuevo hogar.

Continuará......................

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hola a todos: como lo prometí, pongo a mi nuevo bebe, espero sus reviews y el poll que esta arriba solo tiene una pregunta mas que hacer

¿Quien es el personaje principal?

Os reto a identificarlo............dejenme sus reviews y hasta el siguiente capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Los Raymond**** y la Profecía**

El primer día del nuevo año fue beneficioso para la pareja de muggles. Al fin habían recobrado la alegría inicial de disfrutar una verdadera paternidad.......avisaron a sus familiares de que al fin nació un nuevo miembro

Los padres de la pareja fueron los primeros en visitarlos y llevarles unos regalos y poco a poco llegaron otros parientes para ver al nuevo integrante de la familia. Algunos magos, amigos del padre decidieron visitarlo llevándole algunos regalos

Todo marchaba bien, a excepción de que la casa había sufrido algunos daños de consideración, producto del ataque de los mortifagos. Por seguridad prepararon todo para mudarse, pues los daños no podían ser reparados y era mejor tirar abajo lo que quedaba en pie. Arnold y otros magos buscaron para su amigo una nueva casa y los llevaron allá con sus pertenencias (las pocas que se salvaron)

Al llegar, estaban mas que sorprendidos, pues era una bella casa al estilo muggle, pero por dentro tenía mas que muchas cosas mágicas: la chimenea conectada a la Red Flu; una lavadora mágica que simplemente funcionaba sola, al igual que el fregadero y la cocina (el sueño de toda ama de casa); un reloj bastante original con los nombres de los miembros y a la vez indicaba varios lugares como casa, trabajo, escuela y otros; aparte de que todo estaba amoblado.

Tiberio y Marcia no podían pedir nada mejor.....fueron al cuarto del niño donde estaba una cuna, varios peluches, un protector de mosquitos y un armario lleno de ropa de diversas tallas. Y había más: un par de lechuzas para la pareja

¿Y estas aves?

Es nuestro medio de comunicación, regalo del Ministerio. Pueden bautizarlos y utilizarlos para comunicarse con varias personas

¿Y como las alimentaremos?

Pueden ir al Callejón Diagon, allí encontraran de todo

¿Callejón que?

Aun no conocen ese lugar Arnold – dice otro de sus amigos, Cary – pero no os preocupéis......los llevaremos muy pronto

Y deberán abrir una cuenta en Gringotts

Me suena a ahorros.......o me equivoco

No.........debes ahorrar para tu hijo, pues lo necesitará en el futuro. Te diremos como hacerlo

Aun no nos han dicho si les gustó o no la casa

Es preciosa.........mil gracias

Bien demos inicio al ingreso y posesión de la nueva vivienda...Tiberio, hay algo que debes saber

Dime amigo

Estos señores estarán enseñándole a ustedes todo lo concerniente a nuestro mundo. Vuestro hijo debe aprender muchas cosas....dependerá de ustedes si el se interrelaciona con otros muggles o va a un colegio de muggles, pero por ningún motivo deben saber que tiene poderes mágicos.

Entiendo

¿Y sería peligroso?

Si, señora............por desgracia, hubo muchos casos. No importa si esta aquí en el pueblo, pero fuera de el, deberá guardar compostura. Aprenderá de ustedes las reglas, deberes y derechos que tiene. Por la educación no hay problema ya que, antes de que cumpla 11 años recibirá su carta

¿Carta?

Tenemos una escuela donde le enseñaran a manejar y controlar sus poderes – habla Mike – y deberá ir allí ni bien cumpla los 11 años.....se formará y sabrá todo de su mundo, adaptándose a el.

Con tal que esta guerra no se prolongue demasiado....

Tienes razón, Arnold....uno nunca sabe lo que pueda suceder

Pero a las finales, todos brindan por el nuevo año que ha llegado

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el Director andaba muy preocupado, ya que hace pocos minutos recibió una lechuza, donde le informaban que uno de sus profesores fue hallado muerto. No tuvo otro remedio que poner un aviso en el diario mágico más importante de la comunidad: El Profeta

Una semana después, le llegan varios curriculums de candidatos en el cual los ha revisado detenidamente y seleccionado solo cinco, al cual los cita para el fin de semana en Hogsmeade, pues de ellos saldría el nuevo profesor del curso de Adivinación. Un día antes, uno de los profesores se dirige a su despacho

El mencionado era nada más que el Profesor Horace Slughorn, que tocaba la puerta (no sin antes decir la contraseña a la gárgola)

Adelante

Dumbledore, espero que no estés ocupado

No Horace, pasa...........¿algo de beber?

Un poco de hidromiel

Sirve con su varita las bebidas.....al dar un sorbo, el aludido habla

Albus......espero que lo que te diga en estos momentos te sonará un poco inesperado

¿Inesperado? – y levanta sus gafas

La verdad es que los años no pasan en vano.....y necesito descansar. Solicito que busques desde ahora un nuevo profesor para mi curso

Lo que me pides es casi imposible.....¿de donde voy a encontrar a un buen pocionista a estas alturas?

Podrás Albus..........es mi ultimo mes y me retiro

Pero.....

Han sido muchos años de enseñanza, los cuales no me arrepiento de haber dado lo mejor de mí. Hoy le dejo la posta al nuevo integrante que elijas, confío en tu buen criterio.....y preferentemente que sea joven y calificado. Y de paso, le darás la Jefatura de mi casa.

Esta bien, Horace.....si no hay remedio

Ambos se despiden con un fuerte apretón de manos y ve el Director que se aleja. Al quedar solo, vuelve a revisar – otra vez – los curriculums y reconoce – en uno de los documentos - una letra muy pulcra y menuda. Era de un antiguo alumno de la casa Slytherin, que destacaba por saber más de Artes Oscuras y Pociones, pero que actualmente le había perdido la pista.

ººººººººººººººººººº

El sábado llega y en Hogsmeade hay seis candidatos esperando en el bar de Rosmerta. Cada uno muy distinto del otro, pero de entre ellos dos destacaban nítidamente

Uno de ellos vestía completamente de negro y más parecía un murciélago, de piel blanca y ojos negros muy profundos y sin alma, aparte de tener un extraño atractivo. La otra era una joven mujer de lentes enormes y gruesos, con varios collarines y con un chal, que le daba la apariencia de ser un enorme insecto (por las gafas).

Dumbledore llega y pide un cuarto para poder entrevistar a los candidatos. La tarde va pasando y cada uno sale de la entrevista, dos de los cuales estaban más que molestos y los otros salieron normalmente.

Le tocaba el turno de la joven bruja, que ingreso al cuarto

Buenas tardes

Muy buenas, tome asiento por favor y dígame su nombre

Sybill Trellawey

Edad

21 años

¿Usted es descendiente directa de Cassandra Trellawey?

Si......

¿Ha heredado entonces el don de la adivinación?

El don pasa de generación en generación, claro esta que en el camino a veces se pierde. Yo lo llamaría el Ojo Interno, el que todo lo ve

¿Y su Ojo Interno puede predecir algo?

La bruja lo mira con mala cara

No se puede ordenar al Ojo que diga alguna orden

A Dumbledore le sonaba más que a una farsante, pero terminó de hacerle las preguntas de rigor. Justo cuando se despedía, la mujer le toma el brazo al anciano y ve que está en trance, hablando con otro tono de voz, mucho más grave de lo normal:

"_El que gobierna las sombras ha iniciado su reinado de terror años atrás.......el Innombrable sembrará el caos y la oscuridad, pero solo uno de nosotros se le enfrentará pronto. Nacido de padres que lo desafiaron tres veces, lo marcará como su igual y será el único que lo pueda detener. Tendrá un poder que el otro nunca ha conocido.........Ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro viva y ninguno podrá morir si el otro muere. Pero el que acecha en las sombras, que es igual al Innombrable, e ignora su verdadero origen, tendrá que decidir a quien apoyará en la Batalla Final...."_

Dumbledore estaba asombrado, pues era la primera profecía que escuchaba, pero más preocupado se notaba en su rostro, pues ignoraba a quienes se refería. Afuera, el último candidato escuchaba - mediante un hechizo – todo lo concerniente en esa habitación, junto a una rata que se escabullía entre las paredes.

La mujer vuelve a la normalidad y al parecer no recuerda nada. El Director le dice que ha sido seleccionada y que debe ir a la escuela a partir del mes de Julio para preparar lo concerniente al dictado de su curso. Una vez que sale, se encuentra con el último seleccionado, que al parecer lo conoce

Ingresa – no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada de desprecio a la mujer – y cierra la puerta

Buenas tardes, Señor Director

Hola Severus...........de tiempo que apareces

He venido por un puesto que tenias libre

En realidad son dos puestos

¿Dos?..........no entiendo – y arquea una ceja

Hace menos de pocas horas ha renunciado otro de mis profesores. Por desgracia no he encontrado un reemplazo adecuado

¿Cual es el curso?

Pociones.........se bien que eres único en ese campo

No por gusto me he preparado para poder hacer algo con mi vida mas adelante

Bueno.........podrías empezar ahora

¿Hoy?

Si........quiero que vengas conmigo a Hogwarts. Se que nada te ata afuera

Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver

Por ejemplo, Voldemort

El mago lo mira sorprendido

Como

Lo se..........fácil

Y le toma la mano izquierda, viéndole la marca de los mortifagos al retirarle parte de la manga. Avergonzado y colorado, logra zafarse del todo

Se que has escuchado algo

Mas o menos

No creerás en simples tonterías dicho por una bruja

Se quien es ella.............dicen todos que es una farsante y que alardea demasiado

Pues hay algo más que debes saber..........no aquí, acompáñame

Y sale del cuarto hacia el mostrador, donde le paga a Rosmerta por el alquiler. Ambos desaparecen en el camino

Horas mas tarde, cuando la noche esta firme en el cielo, ambos hombres conversan en el despacho de la Dirección

Sospecho de quien puede estar afectado por esa profecía

¿Quien?

Los Potter......desafiaron a Voldemort tres veces y hace menos de siete meses que nació su primer hijo

¿Potter?

Tú conoces a alguien más ¿verdad?

El mago va acordándose de su primera amiga, con quien estudio años atrás y que a las finales la perdió: Lily. Ella se casó con el que mas odiaba: James Potter

No sabia que tenia un hijo

Y no queda mucho tiempo..........debo ocultarlos

No creerás que....

Es lo único que pienso, se que no estabas solo

¿Como?

Alguien mas – aparte de ti –escuchó la profecía......debe haber ido ante su Amo

Era el único que estaba solo

Se bien que no solo eres oclumantico, sino también experto en pociones y defensa. Te doy la oportunidad de redimirte, abandona todo y enseña aquí......tú también corres peligro. Esto es lo que harás

¿Hacer?

Iras donde Tom, le indicarás que se te ha ocurrido una buenísima idea: el ingresar a Hogwarts como profesor y espía a la vez. Una vez que logres su permiso, regresas aquí y tienes un despacho, las mazmorras y el curso de Pociones, que deberás preparar antes del 1º de Setiembre.....en la cena de bienvenida te presentaré ante todos no solo como nuevo profesor, sino también como Jefe de la Casa Slytherin

¿¿Yo??

No hay otro candidato......mejor dicho: Slughorn dejó no solo su puesto de profesor, sino también la Jefatura de la Casa. Además tendrás que hacer lo que yo te pida, cuando llegue el momento.........que dices

Severus lo piensa detenidamente.........mejor eso que lo anterior. Además piensa que aun puede salvar a su amiga

Acepto........pero te pido una semana

Para

Solucionar todo.......si no logro convencer al Señor Oscuro...

Lo harás........te espero la próxima semana

Se despiden..........la luna brilla en lo alto del cielo

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Una semana después:

Muy lejos, en el Cuartel de los Mortifagos, el Señor Oscuro recibe la información de la Profecía y se alarma, pues piensa que nacerá otro igual o peor que él y no esta dispuesto a compartir su trono y reino. Su espía le revela quienes pueden ser, diciendo nombres

Son los Potter, mi Amo...........ellos te desafiaron tres veces y salieron airosos de todo. Están escondidos, aun no puedo averiguar en donde se encuentran, pero será por poco tiempo

Quiero que los encuentren..........los quiero muertos

Yo mismo te los entregaré

Uno de sus súbditos enmascarados tiembla al escuchar el apellido....sabe que su Líder no toma prisioneros y si lo hace, no duran ni una semana. Manda a todos sus huestes a atacar varios poblados y se queda solo...........no tanto

Observa que hay uno de sus integrantes que no se ha movido. Siente que tiembla de puro miedo y se acerca al percibir de quien se trata:

Dime Severus que es lo que piensas

Mi Señor – se inclina ante sus pies – solo quiero pedirte una gracia.....para mi

Tu........el mejor de todos. Nunca has pedido nada para tu beneficio ¿Por qué ahora?

Tengo un motivo especial......

Habla

Por favor..........no mates a Lily

Lily...........¿quien es ella?

Buscas a los Potter, verdad

Cierto, son parte de la Profecía....Colagusano me dio toda la información sobre ellos.....ah ya entiendo: deseas a la mujer de tu amigo

James nunca ha sido nada, era un maldito creído..........por su culpa, yo la perdí

¿Tanto deseo para una sangre sucia? Hay otras mujeres que pueden amarte y dar lo que les pidas

Es la única que me brindó su amistad sincera, mientras los demás me despreciaban y odiaban, fue la única que me defendió de todos.......hace tiempo la deseé para mi. Cometí varios errores, pero no quiero..........

Dime un poderoso motivo

Es la mejor de todas.........y muy inteligente. Si la dejas vivir, puedo convencerla de que se pase a nuestro bando. Pero por favor: no la mates......no lo soportaría........

El Señor Tenebroso observaba a su pupilo suplicando por la vida de una perfecta desconocida. Pero sabía que Lily Evans no era una simple muggle: tenía cualidades y aptitudes dignas de una verdadera bruja.........ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocerla y la persuadió de que se integrara a su causa. Camina a su alrededor y al fin se decide

Te concederé tu deseo

Muchas gracias, mi Lord

Tu cumplirás con tu petición..........vete

Se esfuma del salón, dejando al Innombrable reflexionar sobre sus próximos pasos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Traición**** y muerte**

Dos semanas después:

Colagusano se ha convertido en guardián secreto de los Potter y Dumbledore decide trasladarlos a un nuevo lugar: el Valle de Godric, donde realiza el encantamiento Fidelio, para protegerlos de todo. Ninguno se imagina que los días de vida de la familia estaban contados.

Pasan los meses y llega Halloween.......esa noche, los Potter preparan dulces para poder entregar a cada niño que vengan a visitarlos y por mientras, James juega con su único hijo en la sala, conversando con su mujer mientras la noche avanza. Cerca de la casa, el frío va rodeando el lugar: Voldemort ha llegado y avanza listo solo para una cosa, matar

Todo sucede en fracción de segundos, porque el ataque es rápido. James cae abatido, mientras que Lily junto a su bebe, sube al segundo piso para salvarlo de la muerte, encerrándose en una habitación........logra destruir lo que le estorba y persuade a la madre de alejarse de la cuna

A las finales, enojado (al no poder persuadir a la mujer de que le entregue a su hijo) la asesina..........se acerca a la cuna, donde se halla el único que podría enfrentársele.....el bebe cree que es su padre y le recibe con los brazos en alto, balbuceando algunas palabras.

Por unos instantes, solo se observa una enorme luz verde que brilla intensamente en la habitación, destruyendo los vidrios......poco a poco va retornando la calma.....poco a poco va pasando la noche.

ººººººººººººººººº

Horas después, Albus y la Orden se enteran de la peor noticia que uno puede recibir: que los Potter han sido asesinados, llegando a la destruida casa. Felizmente hallan al bebe ileso, pero con una extraña cicatriz en la frente. Decide el anciano Director (por su bienestar) entregarlo a la única familiar viva de la madre, su hermana Petunia; debido a que el sobreviviente presenta una protección mágica muy antigua, hecho por su madre antes de morir.

Pero al mismo tiempo reciben otra noticia: Voldemort ha desaparecido. Se sabe que la maldición asesina rebotó en su contra, liquidándolo al caer en su cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en casi nada..........la comunidad recibe alborozada la nueva noticia y al bebe empiezan a llamarlo "El niño que sobrevivió". Los festejos duran varios días

ººººººººººººººººººº

Los mortifagos, al ver que su Jefe ha desaparecido se dispersan.........muchos fingen que han estado bajo la maldición imperius y así se salvan de la persecución. Pero la mayoría son cazados y sentenciados. En Hogwarts, un joven profesor, encerrado en su despacho, llora amargamente la muerte de su mejor amiga, la única a la que ha amado desde su niñez y no encuentra consuelo en su corazón, que poco a poco va llenándose de amargura, soledad, odio y rencor. Su verdadera personalidad al fin se ha reforzado: jamás abrirá su corazón a nadie............jamás sabrán su verdad.

En la Dirección, Albus tiene una leve sospecha de quien puede ser el traidor, solo que no esta seguro.......hay dos personas que sabían todo: Sirius Black (padrino de bodas de los Potter y padrino del bebe) y Peter Petrigew (guardián de la pareja). Uno de ellos los ha traicionado, revelando la ubicación de la pareja a Voldemort.......ordena que ambos sean buscados y llevados al Ministerio. Se dirige al despacho de su nuevo profesor para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero recibe a cambio silencio........dejándolo solo, pues sabe que en estos momentos debe liberar su tristeza.

ººººººººººººººººººººº

En Privet Drive Nº 12, las cosas se pondrán de cabeza cuando, al amanecer, Petunia encuentre a un bebe en su puerta, junto con una carta en donde explican lo sucedido. Su esposo Vernon y su hijo Duddley reaccionan de diversa manera y no hay otra decisión que tenerlo bajo su techo. Serán 10 años de vida del pequeño Harry en donde sufrirá mucho, lo tendrán controlado y trataran de que no se rebelen sus poderes. Ignorarán que pasado el tiempo, vendrán por él para que sepa toda la verdad. Por ahora, lo tratarán de forma inmisericorde como si fuese un paria o un esclavo.......sin tener un cariño de hogar.

Continuará................

**Nota:** Ahora si estan definidos los destinos tanto de los Potter como del misterioso niño, sorry si este capitulo les parecio muy corto......Albus ni se imagina que con el tiempo, ambos niños se verán las caras en el futuro

Quiero agradecer a los dos visitantes que me han dejado reviews....espero contar con mas visitas

En el sgte capitulo: han pasado 10 años y 11 meses...........¡que habrá sucedido con ambos niños?

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: El otro yo**

Han pasado 10 años de lo ocurrido y Thomas ha crecido. Es un niño muy hermoso, de rostro tierno, cabellos negros bien peinados, piel clara y ojos verdes......un guapísimo caballerito que ha demostrado una gran inteligencia y ha aprendido unos hechizos básicos. Sus padres se encuentran felices y ven que destaca en todo

Pero también ha ocultado la verdad a los otros niños muggles, que le preguntaban siempre el porque no asistía a una escuela, también ocultaba su carácter......sus padres le explicaban que tuviera paciencia, pues solo faltaba poco tiempo para que obtuviera "un regalo especial"

Llega el fin de año, donde va a cumplir sus once años.......emocionado (pues ha tenido hermosos regalos de sus parientes) decide averiguar a que se refería el "dichoso regalo" que sus padres le ocultaban. Ya sabía que era un niño muy especial, diferente de los demás, pero ignoraba el motivo.

Esa noche cenó con sus padres, padrino, primos y tíos. Recibió muchos regalos y varias propinas, yéndose a acostar.....Arnold le había avisado a Tiberio que en estos días recibiría el pequeño la ansiada carta.....solo habría que esperar.

Pero a la vez los padres tenían que decirle la verdad de su origen.....Tiberio era de la idea de decirle al niño lo sucedido aquel día de ya casi 11 años, mientras que Marcia era de otra opinión. Ambos no se pusieron de acuerdo y decidieron posponerlo hasta que llegase la carta de la escuela, dirigiéndose a dormir.

Al día siguiente llegó al fin un búho de la escuela, que entra por la ventana, con un sobre para el niño. Thomas, emocionado toma su carta y le da un poco de agua al ave para que se recomponga y pueda iniciar el vuelo de regreso, abriéndolo y encontrando lo sgte.

_"Sr._

_Thomas Silverio Raymond_

_Es un placer comunicarle que tiene una plaza reservada – desde su nacimiento - para estudiar en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Deberá abordar el tren el día 01 de Setiembre a las 11 am. (se adjunta el boleto y listado) junto a todo los útiles que necesitará en sus estudios_

_Cordialmente_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Sub Directora_

_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería"_

Sacó los otros dos papeles que no había visto: era el listado de sus útiles y uniforme........fue donde su madre, que le mostró la carta y ambos decidieron que ya era hora de comprar lo necesario para que pudiera estudiar y aprender, pues faltaban muchos meses para el día que pudiera ir a ese lugar.

Un sábado fueron a la taberna de Tom e ingresaron – con su ayuda – al Callejón Diagon. Tanto los padres como el niño se quedaron sorprendidos al ver todo lo que encontraron y Arnold los esperaba

- Bienvenidos

- Cielos nunca pensé que.....existía este lugar

- ¿Aquí podremos comprar todos sus útiles?

- Claro, Tiberio......¿tienen la lista?, primero empecemos por ir a Gringotts.....ya lo conoces, pero es mejor que tu hijo lo conozca también. Debemos tener dinero para adquirir lo necesario

- Como ¿no aceptan las libras?

- Es mejor tener el cambio a galeones.........tenemos toda la tarde....vamos

Primero fueron a Madame Mallkin a comprar los uniformes, después a la librería para adquirir los libros, a la tienda de calderos para comprar lo necesario y a las finales llegan a Olivanders

Allí mismo solamente entra el niño, mientras los padres y Arnold esperan (no sin antes darle galeones para que pague por su varita). Thomas se siente inseguro ni bien pasa al lugar, porque nota mucho silencio y poca luz, tocando el pequeño timbre de la mesa

Un anciano aparece en el mostrador, mirándolo de forma extraña:

- Si

- Vengo por una varita..........voy a Hogwarts a estudiar

- Es la primera vez que te veo..........que raro. No te recuerdo ¿Dónde están tus padres?

- Afuera – y le semana la ventana

- ¿No son magos? No los recuerdo

- Soy hijo de muggles

- Ahora si entiendo.......me parecías un completo desconocido. ¿Que mano usas seguido?

- La izquierda.............soy zurdo

- Ah ya.......veamos, estira tu brazo – saca una cinta métrica y le va midiendo – creo saber que varita será adecuada para ti

Mientras buscaba en los andenes, la cinta terminaba de medirlo. Le entrega una varita y le pide que la pruebe, sin ningún resultado. Otra vez vuelve a buscar y le muestra otra varita pero al probarla no salía ni siquiera una chispa............mirando fijamente al niño, decide el fabricante de varitas ir a lo mas fondo de su almacén, donde desempolva una vieja varita bien cuidada y que nunca había sido usada; llevándolo y se lo entrega.

Una brillante luz surge ni bien Thomas toca esa varita. Ollivanders lo mira medio intrigado, pero sorprendido:

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Has estado aquí antes?

El niño lo mira medio confundido

- No.....

- Esta varita es muy especial, no ha sido tocada en más de 1500 años, de ti depende su buen uso. Que tengas buena suerte.....son 8 galeones

Thomas paga la cuenta y sale del lugar, con bastantes dudas dentro de su mente. Sus padres y padrino (Arnold) lo miran perplejos

- ¿Que sucedió muchacho?

- No estoy seguro........me dijo algo muy extraño

- ¿Cual?

- Que de mi dependía su buen uso.........

- Ollivanders siempre ha sido muy intrigante......vamos, tengo algo que te reanimará

Y fueron a la heladería Florean Forcueste, donde todos saborearon las delicias que ofrecía. Le compraron otros regalos y fueron a adquirir una mascota, para que lo llevara a la escuela; pero sus padres y padrino cambiaron de parecer, cuando el niño eligió a una serpiente pitón bebe......a pesar de que los padres se negaron a comprarlo, tuvieron que gritarle cuando vieron los berrinches y protestas del niño que crecieron tanto, tirando todas sus compras y lloró en medio de la tienda, abandonándola y perdiéndose en el Callejón Knocnuth. Sacando su nueva varita (que llevaba en el bolsillo), se ilumina y descubre nuevas tiendas, muy distintas a las vistas antes..........su padrino lo encontró cuando ya era de noche, cerca de Burgins y Borges mirando el escaparate, llevándolo a casa..........ni siquiera cena y se encierra en su cuarto. Muy molesto con sus padres, no sale por tres días, alimentándose de los dulces que había guardado en secreto en su closet.

Y se aísla de su propia familia.........durante ocho meses evitará acercarse o hablarles a ellos, mientras estudia sus libros, pues quiere llegar bien preparado para aquel lugar, donde significaría su ansiada libertad...........una libertad para ser lo que mas quiere: ser el mejor

Al menos ya tiene algo propio: su mascota, que se lo envía su padrino a escondidas dos días después, a la que bautiza como Vipery

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En esa noche, Albus recibía en su despacho una lechuza de la Tienda de Varitas Ollivanders........al leerlo, se sorprendió de su contenido y llama a Minerva

Cuando ella llega, encuentra al Director bastante sumido en sus pensamientos

- ¿Sucede algo Albus?

- Mucho me temo, Minerva que se acercan nuevas cambios a Hogwarts

- No te entiendo

- Acabo de recibir esto.......léelo

La Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor toma el papel que dice:

_"**Sr.**_

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_Director _**

**_Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_**

**_Es un placer comunicarme con usted para darle una información que puede ser vital...........hace pocas horas, vino un pequeño niño de 11 años recién cumplidos a adquirir su varita, que usará durante toda su vida. Es hijo de muggles y tiene poderes mágicos_**

**_Lo más raro es que solo una varita ha logrado despertar todo su potencial mágico..........porque la varita, que antes perteneció a uno de los magos fundadores de la escuela, lo ha aceptado como su nuevo dueño_**

**_Es la varita que tuvo en vida Salazar Slytherin............_**

**_Atentamente_**

**_Sr. Ollivanders_**

**_Fabricante de varitas mágicas" _**

No puede creer lo leído, devolviendo la carta:

- ¿Es cierto esto, Albus?

- Ahora si no se que pensar.......en este año, Harry Potter debe venir a iniciar sus estudios, ahora se encontrará cara a cara con alguien impensado. Esto altera todo.......no se como pudo pasar, no entiendo

- ¿Y que haremos ahora?

- Reúne a toda la Orden, Minerva...........que vengan aquí deprisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo

La bruja sale rauda a cumplir el mandado.........el Director abre una puerta, dejando ver un pensadero, donde ingresa varios hilos plateados y a la vez los mueve, como buscando respuestas a una gran duda que tiene..........¿habrá creado a un nuevo enemigo sin que nadie se de cuenta? ¿Cómo y donde? Sigue buscando algún indicio, pero.......nada

Hasta ahora, ignora que la respuesta esta muy cerca, oculta entre tantas memorias

Continuara...........

//////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/////////////////°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/////////////////////

**Nota:** Despues de 11 años, Thomas recibe su carta para ir a Hogwarts, pero a la vez empieza el distanciamiento con su propia familia, que no le comprende.......no se imagina el chico que un secreto, no revelado aun, le cambiaria por completo su destino

Por otro lado, Dumbledore manda reunir a los sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, mientras va buscando respuesta

En el sgte capitulo: Dumbledore descubrira quien es el niño que adquirio la varita de Salazar Slytherin......y a la vez algo peor

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta el próximo capitulo


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: Reunión de la Orden**

Al llamado de Dumbledore se reúnen los sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix, intrigados por el aviso. Todos llegan a la escuela y se dirigen a la Sala de Menesteres (que se mostró abierto para ellos mismos, pero aun es desconocido para los alumnos)

Dentro se encuentran Arthur y Molly Weasley; Arabella Figg, Enmeline Vance, Hestia Jones, Remus Lupin, Kingsley S....., Alastor Moody, Bill Weasley, Mundungus, Alberoth Dumbledore, y dos nuevos miembros: Nymphadora Tonks y Cammy Jones, estudiantes del séptimo año y pupilas de Moody.

Una vez juntos, Albus relata lo sucedido, mostrando la carta que le envío el fabricante de varitas. Muchos se sorprenden ante la noticia

- Increíble.........

- Entonces nos estas diciendo que ese niño es....

- ¿¿La reencarnación de Salazar Slytherin??

- No lo se.........lo único que tengo certeza es que ahora ese niño que pronto vendrá aquí, es el nuevo dueño de la varita que uso siglos atrás Slytherin. Muchos de ustedes oyeron que este oscuro mago ha ocultado muchas cosas no solo en Hogwarts, sino también en su antigua mansión

- De la cual nadie sabe donde se ubica – termina Kingsley

- Va a ser imposible – habla Alastor – que ese niño colabore. No sabemos como es, ni como se llama ni que tendencia tiene......se debe esperar un poco hasta Setiembre

- ¿Alguien sabe quien es y como se llama?

- No – dice el Director – pero uno de los vendedores le saco una fotografía.......debió de llegar esa ave, no se porque se demora

Justo en ese momento, unos golpes en la ventana hacen que todos den vuelta. Remus abre e ingresa una lechuza que aterriza en medio de los papeles. En su pico tenia un enorme sobre sellado

Al abrir y mirar la foto, a Albus Dumbledore le da un mareo y se sienta. Los demás observan como palidece el anciano, como si hubiese visto al mismísimo demonio

- Albus

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Es..................él

- ¿El? - dicen todos muy confusos

- De quien hablas, no entiendo Dumbledore

- Esta vivo..........pero como......no entiendo

Extrañado, Alastor toma la foto y los demás lo rodean........ven a un niño de 11 años salir de Ollivanders, muy lindo y parece un angelito

Claro que a veces, las apariencias engañan

- Es él

- ¿Quien, Dumbledore?

- ¡¡Voldemort!!

Todos reaccionan de diversa manera al escuchar ese nombre

- Imposible

- Es él..............lo conocí cuando apenas tenía 11 años en aquel orfanato...........nunca olvido un rostro. No se como, pero sobrevivió........hagan memoria señores

- ¿Memoria?

- Aquel día de 11 años atrás...........

- ¿El ultimo día del año 1980? - pregunta Arthur

- Si..........allí empezó todo – y raudo vuelve a buscar en el pensadero

- Albus: fue un ataque que los mortifagos hicieron con la población – dice Minerva con nerviosismo en su voz

- El hechizo que lanzamos para detenerlo

- A ver si recuerdo – dice Remus – los Logbottom y los Potter lanzaron un hechizo, al mismo tiempo que tu lanzabas otro y el mismo Innombrable lanzaba hacia ustedes alguna maldición, creo......lo único que recuerdo es un estallido

- Ya recordé – menciona Alastor – ese día perdí mi ojo

- Y yo quedé muy mal herido – termina Arthur

- Aquí esta

Abre la memoria y todos ven el recuerdo de su Líder: el ataque, las diversas maldiciones, las luchas y por ultimo una enorme explosión que alcanza varias cuadras, destruyéndolo todo.

Las dudas estaban más claras y aquella explosión tenía al fin significado: había nacido otro nuevo mago..........de su misma carne. Nadie sospechaba semejante descarga de inmenso poder, pasado ahora a otro ser vivo con poderes, esta vez inimaginables.

- Pero ¿como es posible?

- La profecía.........la que mató a los Potter, esta ligado a ese niño ahora

- No entiendo

- Ni yo

- Un momento..........no digas que......

- ¿Quieres decir que Harry se enfrentará no solo al Innombrable, sino también a ese niño en el futuro?

Ven que el hombre toma asiento y se sirve un poco de te.......parece muy alterado. Por primera vez, todo no parece salirle muy bien

- Minerva: llama a Severus

- ¿A...........él?

- Si

- Yo no confió en ese tipo

- Es nuestra única oportunidad – dice el Director – debe participar ahora, llámalo

Minerva sale y en menos de 5 minutos ingresa con un profesor de traje oscuro y cara de pocos amigos, que mira a todos de forma indiferente.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, Sr. Director?

- Quiero que veas todo esto y me digas lo que piensas, Severus.

- ¿Ver?

- Esto – le señala Alastor con una mueca – es un recuerdo ligado a esta fotografía

El profesor de Pociones mira primero la imagen del recuerdo y después la fotografía. No parece asociar a nadie, aunque reconoce el ataque ocurrido tiempo atrás

- No veo ninguna relación entre esta foto y tus recuerdos del ataque, Dumbledore

- Si la hay.........te contare: ese día, dos parejas lanzaron un hechizo a Voldemort y yo lance uno al mismo tiempo que él lanzaba a nosotros otro. Al parecer todos esos hechizos se mezclaron, formando uno solo

- Originando un nuevo hechizo – dice Arthur

- Un hechizo que solo debe saber un recién nacido, dentro de poco futuro estudiante de Hogwarts

- ¿Que?

- Voldemort ha vuelto a encarnar, Severus.........esta vivo. El que aparece en esta fotografía actual es el, cuando tenia 11 años, hace más de medio siglo. Lo conocí con esa edad en el orfanato, sin imaginar que se convertiría en nuestro enemigo

Los ojos negros se ensanchan más, sin creerle

- Me parece imposible y difícil de creer

- Ni el mismo lo cree – dice Alastor – bien: ¿que podemos hacer ahora?

- No pretenderás ir a ver a ese niño

- No se en donde vive ni su nombre........pero hay que estar preparados

- ¿Y Potter?

- Harry viene este año a estudiar.......roguemos que se adapte a nuestro mundo. Y ya que estamos otra vez juntos, es hora de armar nuestro plan a futuro

- Primero captemos mas miembros – dice Alastor – y si hay algún indicio de peligro, actuaremos

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Meses después, en su onceavo cumpleaños, a Harry le llega una carta pero ocurre que sus tíos se niegan a aceptar que sea como sus padres. Vernon le quita todas las cartas que van llegando de diversa manera y atosigando la casa mientras que afuera, los búhos siguen metiendo más por la chimenea, la puerta, la ventana e inclusive en la leche y huevos. Cansado, a las finales, se refugian en un faro...........y Hagrid los encuentra, llevándose al chico (no sin antes atosigarlos con su presencia) a comprar sus cosas.

Y solo le queda esperar hasta el día del viaje

Continuará----------

**Nota de la autora**: Hola y disculpen la demora......este capitulo es cortito pero a la vez encaja con lo que viene. Los otros capitulos de mis anteriores fics estare subiendolos de a pocos

En el sgte capítulo: Muchos alumnos van a Hogwarts, entre ellos los nuevos........pero algo extraño sucederá en pleno viaje, justamente con el menos pensado y marcará el destino de muchos

Dejen reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: El primer viaje (bastante accidentado) y la selección**

Al fin, el 1º de setiembre todos van a King Cross para tomar el tren. Por un lado, Harry (que no encuentra el anden 9 ¾) sigue a los Weasley al oír a la señora decir la palabra muggles (que es lo primero que aprendió de su amigo el gigante) a sus hijos. Muy cerca, Thomas avanza solo con sus cosas, mientras que sus padres y padrino están en una acalorada discusión, olvidándose del pequeño, que se siente más solo que nunca.

Llega al anden 9 y ve a un grupo pasar en medio de los andenes 9 y 10. Mira el boleto y deduce que esa es la entrada, voltea pero ve que sus padres y padrino siguen discutiendo. Moviendo la cabeza, mira a una canasta que lleva, dentro de la misma esta Vipery

- Ves....hasta mis padres ni siquiera se ponen de acuerdo. Se supone que este es un día especial para mí y a ellos ni les interesa saber como estoy. Algo me ocultan, estoy seguro......

Empuja su carrito hasta ingresar por completo. Al salir ve el Expreso Hogwarts y pasa por algunos alumnos que ya van subiendo a los diversos vagones. Uno de los alumnos de sexto año lo ve, cuando el pequeñín trata de subir solito todas sus cosas

- Hola..........¿donde están tus padres?

- Me dejaron solo...........están peleando afuera

- Ah, entiendo......................Puedo ayudarte, veo que son muy pesados para ti

- Gracias

Le ayuda con su varita a subir todo su equipaje y el niño sube, agradeciendo la ayuda. Toma la enorme canasta y encuentra un compartimiento, encerrándose y cubriendo con la cortina la puerta, pues no desea ser observado por nadie. Oye el último pitazo y las puertas cerrándose, abre la canasta y su mascota sale a inspeccionar, acomodándose

- Mira Vipery: al fin vamos a Hogwarts

- "_Que es este lugar"_

- Un vagón de tren......viajaremos todo el día

- "_Siento mucha gente"_

- Son los otros niños, como yo.......muchos van por primera vez y el resto a reiniciar sus estudios

Thomas no se ha dado cuenta de que está hablando parsel con su mascota, pues aun ignora que sabe dicho idioma y le habla con bastante naturalidad.......descubrió a los seis años, que podía entender a todo tipo de serpientes y ofidios, a la vez que estos le conversaban. También ignora que tan poderoso es. Saca uno de los libros y lo va leyendo, mientras que su mascota saborea un poco de comida que su mismo dueño le ha preparado y descansa en uno de los confortables asientos, mientras que el tren va moviéndose.

Tiberio y Marcia se dan cuenta de la hora, al sonar el reloj y a la vez de que su hijo no estaba en ningún lado. Asustados, entran al andén en el preciso momento que parte. Arnold ingresa luego pero ya es tarde: el tren ha partido

- ¡¡Nuestro hijo!!

- Ni siquiera nos hemos despedido

- Debe estar furioso ahora – dice su padrino – ni siquiera nos pasó la voz

- O tal vez lo hizo, pero no le hicimos caso

- O no le hemos prestado atención en su viaje a la escuela

- No deberían pelear en su delante.... que estará pensando

- Y ahora ¿como podemos solucionar esto?

- Por algo tienen sus lechuzas, compadre.....escríbanle y creo – por su bien – que es hora de decirle toda la verdad, tiene ese derecho....no le oculten nada...............el entenderá

- Ni modo..........será en Navidad

La pareja se retira tristemente en medio del bullicio de la gente. Arnold va por otro camino hacia el Ministerio

------------------------ºººººººººººººººººººº----------------------------

Dentro del tren, Harry conoce a Ron y ambos se hacen amigos, compartiendo los dulces. Hermione conoce a ambos cuando entra a su compartimiento buscando un sapo, pero, a los niños le parece bastante repelente, altanera y sabelotodo.

La niña se aleja y camina hacia su compartimiento, hasta que llega a uno donde se ven las cortinas cerradas. Imprudentemente se acerca y escucha extraños sonidos, abriendo de un solo golpe la puerta

Lo que ve, hace que lance un alarido de terror: Thomas, molesto con lo que hizo la niña, toma a su mascota y se la acerca a su cara, repitiéndole mientras que la pitón abre amenazadoramente su boca y sisea terriblemente

- Estúpida niña...............déjame en paz

Y de un movimiento de su mano, cierra la puerta. Otros niños salen al oír el grito y dos Prefectos se acercan raudos junto al capitán del equipo de quidittch de la casa Gryffindor

- ¿Que sucede niña?

- Ahí.............bicho.........peligro

- No le entiendo nada – dice un Prefecto que se acerca a consolarla

- Espera – dice otro de los chicos, sospechando quien era

Oliver – que era el chico que ayudó a Thomas a levantar sus cosas en la estación – toca la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, la abre. Ve y reconoce al niño que ayudó horas atrás dormido..............junto a una serpiente pitón que le rodeaba

- ¡¡Santos bates!!

- ¿Es una serpiente la que veo?

- ¿Desde cuando un niño puede tener como mascota a......eso?

- Causará sensación ni bien llegue a Hogwarts, aunque esto no agrade al profesorado

- Y yo que pensaba que el Niño que Sobrevivió sería la nueva sensación

- ¿Que el hijo de los Potter esta aquí?

- Si.......Malfoy ha estado diciendo a todos. Fue a conocerlo a su compartimiento

La bulla lo hace despertar, poniendo cara de pocos amigos al ver tanta gente en la puerta de su compartimiento

- Esa niña chismosa y abrebocas.........me las pagará

- ¿Quien eres niño?

- Dime tu

- Es un poco prepotente

- Ni siquiera te conoce, Bryan....ten mas respeto, es un nuevo alumno

- Pero debe saber todas nuestras.....

- ¿Absurdas leyes?

La respuesta que lanza el pequeño deja mudos a todos. Oliver avanza hacia el

- Soy Oliver Wood, de la casa Gryffindor

- Gryffindor……¿Es uno de los cuatro fundadores, no?

- Si...........como eres nuevo, deberás pasar la selección del sombrero. ¿Y ese animalito que tienes?

- Es mío..........al principio mis padres no querían comprármelo, pero mi padrino me lo obsequio

- Ah, con razón.......una niña vino a nosotros muy asustada.....

- Se metió a mi compartimiento, interrumpiendo mi sueño......no me gusta que me molesten cuando descanso

- Lo siento, no lo sabíamos........bien, fue suficiente

- Yo debo reportar esto a la Dirección

- Bryan

- No creo que este niño pueda tener ese animal tan cerca ¿Qué tal si lo muerde?

- Vipery nunca me haría daño.......mas bien, porque no me dejas de fastidiar

- Oye tu, niño

- Me llamo Thomás, tarado.....y no me provoques

- Ah si.....que me harás ahora que.....

Pero no pudo decir más, porque la serpiente se lanza y le muerde la mano

- Ahhhhhhh, me mordió

- Te dije que no lo molestaras

- Te acusaré con el Director

- Anda a llorarle a sus faldas, que no te tengo miedo. Sigue molestándome y ya veras lo que te haré

- ¡¡Basta!!

Uno de los Prefectos se abre paso. Mira al niño junto a su mascota y le sonríe. Ese prefecto es de la Casa Slytherin

- Hmmm, un futuro Slytherin......es un gusto dar la mano a un futuro compañero

- ¿Quien eres?

- Soy Jeremy Mc Prince, Prefecto de mi casa, yo te protegeré. Y al resto: la función ha terminado.....vayan a sus compartimientos a vestirse ahora, en pocas horas llegaremos

- Ya oyeron: muévanse

Todos se dispersan y en el viaje, solo se comentan dos noticias: el ingreso del Niño que Sobrevivió y el ataque a un Prefecto de Hufflepuff. El tren llega en la noche y todos bajan para abordar los diversos carruajes para ir al castillo.

Hagrid llama a los de primer año para llevarlos por el lago. Harry y Ron van juntos mientras que Thomas pregunta a uno de los guardias por su equipaje

- No te preocupes, pequeño que todo será llevado al castillo con mucho cuidado. Una vez que el sombrero te seleccione, los elfos domésticos llevaran tus cosas a tu habitación

- Elfos......¿existen?

- Claro, ya los veras.......ve

- ¿Y mi mascota?

- Déjala y no te preocupes....estará bien

Aun así, se muestra temeroso de dejar sola al que considera su mitad.....ya con su uniforme, abre su baúl y saca su pequeña capa poniéndoselo para cubrirse y Vipery lo miraba

- ¿Estas lista para ver todo?

- "_Si, Amo"_

- No me llames así, soy Thomas

- "_Como ordenes.......que hago"_

- Metete entre mis ropas.....rápido, yo voy a poner algo en tu lugar

- "_Voy" _

La serpiente (que ya mide casi un metro) se acomoda en su cintura y su cabeza va hacia su cuello. Al verlo ya tranquila, se acomoda y avanza hacia los demás alumnos. El grupo aborda las canoas de a dos y llegan a las puertas del castillo. La profesora McGonagall da la bienvenida y los acomoda en dos filas para que ingresen.

Dentro del Gran Comedor, todos guardan silencio al ver que la puerta se abre e ingresan los nuevos alumnos, la expectativa es grande.

Al centro, donde se reúne el personal docente junto al Director, éste ve que entre los nuevos se encuentre Harry, pero a la vez va viendo quien de los nuevos es el que pronto dará muestras de su poder. Al frente, la Profesora Minerva va llamando – por orden alfabético – a los nuevos alumnos

Cuando Harry Potter es llamado, todos guardan silencio por unos instantes y después se inician los cuchicheos. El sombrero – al deliberar con el muchacho, que le suplica no ponerlo en la casa de las serpientes – lo pone en la casa Gryffindor, donde aplauden alborozados, al tenerlo en sus filas. Poco tiempo después, Thomas es llamado y se acerca al taburete.

Dumbledore lo reconoce y se da cuenta que lleva algo mas entre sus ropas, poniéndose de pie

- Un momento

- ¿Que sucede, Sr. Director?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta, Minerva?

- No

- ¿Puede ponerse de pie, Sr. Raymond?

El niño mira al anciano y se molesta, pero se pone de pie........y Vipery saca un poco su cabeza, asustando a la profesora, que se oculta tras el Director y muchos alumnos comentan a su alrededor. El Jefe de la Casa Slytherin queda fascinado al ver la escena.

A la Profesora le da temor acercarse al niño y Severus se pone de pie y toma el sombrero, poniéndoselo en la cabeza del niño, que grita "SLYTHERIN". Una vez seleccionado, devuelve el sombrero, se agacha y lo mira, preguntándole

- ¿No te da miedo?

- No........es mi bebe

- ¿Desde cuando lo tienes?

- Este año..........me lo regaló mi padrino

- Mas tarde vienes a mi despacho.............ve a sentarte con tus nuevos compañeros

Y se levanta, señalándole la mesa de las serpientes. A Thomas le cayó bien aquel misterioso señor y le hace caso, mientras que sus nuevos compañeros sonríen..........muchos se le acercan a saludarle, antes de que tome asiento:

- Hola, a mi ya me conoces

- Si, en el tren..........gracias por ayudar. No me gusta ser observado

- Entendemos

- Yo soy Draco Malfoy

- Thomas Raymond.....mucho gusto

- ¿Y tu mascota es?

- Se llama Vipery......sal Vi, te quieren conocer

- ¿Es muy pequeña aun? – le pregunta una sorprendida Pansy

- Si.....tiene unos 7 meses recién

- Pero ya esta grande......necesitará alimento especial

- Aquí en Hogwarts le conseguirán todo

- Creo que los profesores te tendrán temor, has visto como te miraban

- Nuestro Jefe de casa te puso el sombrero.....veo que le simpatizas

- A mi también me agrada........¿quien es?

- Su nombre es Severus Snape y es Jefe de nuestra casa; cualquier duda, consulta o lo que sea, recurre a él y verás que te ayudará.

- ¿Saben donde es su despacho? Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo y apenas conozco este lugar

- Yo te llevaré, después de la cena – le dice el Prefecto

- Gracias

Y todos se sientan para iniciar la cena; en las otras mesas todo es murmullos y cotillas por lo sucedido. Mientras Harry y sus nuevos amigos comentan lo ocurrido en sus mesas, a Dumbledore no se le pasa ni siquiera lo sucedido. Esta convencido de una sola cosa: que ese muchacho es idéntico al Innombrable, en todo

--------------------ºººººººººººººººººººººº-----------------

Dos horas después, cuatro enormes grupos son llevados por los pasillos a sus Salas Comunes, donde descansarán del largo viaje. Una vez que todos están dentro, el Prefecto de los Slytherin lleva a Thomas donde el despacho del Jefe de su Casa, que desea hablar con el pequeño.

Al llegar a las mazmorras, entran y llegan a una puerta en donde tocan. Se abre mágicamente donde no solo lo espera el mencionado......sino el Director, algunos profesores y dos alumnos prefectos con otros dos alumnos mas

El niño reconoce a uno de ellos, el que ha estado molestándolo en el tren, poniendo mala cara. El Jefe de su casa también tenía mala cara

- Albus: no era necesario que vinieras, puedo resolverlo

- Esto es grave, Severus............el Prefecto de la Casa Hufflepuff fue atacado.......

- Porque este idiota me insultó

- Es mentira

- Sr. Director – dice Oliver – es verdad...........yo he sido testigo. Todo comenzó cuando esta niña – señala a Hermione – entró a su compartimiento sin avisar, asustándolo.........por eso, le lanzó su mascota a la cara como forma de defenderse

- ¿Es cierto eso Srta. Granger?

- Si..........es que escuche ruidos extraños y abrí la puerta sin avisar....lo siento – y baja la cabeza avergonzada

- Es inadmisible lo que hizo, Srta. Granger – hablaba Minerva de forma molesta – empieza mal este año: 5 puntos menos para su casa.....retírese a su sala común

Hermione se retira, no sin antes Vipery la observa detenidamente al verla pasar y el niño le lanza furibundas miradas de odio. Una vez que la puerta se cierra, centra su mirada en el otro muchacho, más alto que él

- En cuanto a su mascota........

- No veo impedimento alguno que lo tenga, Sr. Director – habla esta vez Severus – como Jefe de mi casa, me responsabilizo por el niño. Además, veo que lo conoce bien y lo trata adecuadamente......posiblemente sea su verdadera vocación en el futuro

- ¿Vocación?

- No existen muchos veterinarios mágicos en nuestro mundo......y son prioridad..........un pequeño empujón de su padrino fue mas que suficiente para que se interesase en los animales. Aquí aprenderá mucho mas

El Director mira fijamente al niño, mirada que es rechazada y devuelta con bastante frialdad por el pequeño

- Esta bien Severus...........deberás decirle todas las reglas de la escuela que......

- No es necesario................ya me lo se

- ¿Como?

- Tuve mucho tiempo para estudiar las leyes.......al igual que lo demás, para que no me cojan por ignorante

- Tenga mas respeto, Sr.....

- Raymond, Señora..........Thomas Silverio Raymond, a sus ordenes.

A Dumbledore le empiezan a temblar las piernas al escuchar el nombre completo del niño, dicho de forma segura y sin ningún problema. Pero los demás observan extrañados como el anciano Director se sacude de sus pensamientos y a la vez presenta una palidez bastante marcada:

- Es todo.........Sr. Friday quiero su informe en mi despacho.....es hora de descansar, buenas noches y permiso

Y sale del despacho de su profesor, seguido de Minerva. Oliver saluda al chiquillo y se retira, mientras que el Prefecto de Hufflepuff se aleja raudamente. Una vez que todos salen, Severus manda a su prefecto a irse y se queda solo con el niño. Le invita a sentarse y toman juntos un jugo de calabaza. Se quedan ambos conversando de diversos temas hasta la madrugada, cuando Severus observa que el niño cabecea de sueño. Con bastante cuidado – y viendo que su mascota lo oteaba – lo carga y lo lleva en brazos hasta la sala común, donde lo deja en su cama y se retira.

Thomas se despierta al sentir frío y se cambia de ropas, acomodando a su mascota en su canasta y durmiéndose enseguida. Al menos sabe que tiene mucho tiempo para descubrir todo.......su mente esta abierta a nuevas posibilidades y conocimientos.

CONTINUARA------------------

--------------------------------------------------°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos: continuando con actualizar mis fic, pongo un nuevo capitulo

Ahora Thomas se ha encontrado con su futuro enemigo (no, aun no es Harry) pero ya odia a muerte a Hermione y al Prefecto de Hufflepuff, pero no estará solo

Dejenme sus reviews y hasta la sgte semana


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7: Rivalidades, secretos y primer ataque**

Al día siguiente se reparten los horarios a los nuevos alumnos en el desayuno. Harry y Ron ven que tienen clases en común con la casa que han tratado de evitar: Slytherin. Con ellos tienen dos horas de vuelo, dos de transformaciones y dos de pociones

Evitándolos, van a sus primeras dos horas de vuelo......donde Neville se accidenta y Draco arroja la recordadora muy lejos, logrando atraparla Harry antes que choque con una ventana, donde la Profesora McGonagall lo observa..........llevándolo donde Oliver Wood. Con el permiso del Director, pasa a integrar el equipo de quidittch de su casa.

Mas tarde, llegan a Transformaciones y por ultimo a Pociones. Cuando el profesor Snape dicta su clase mientras observa a todos, donde – para mala suerte de Harry, que estaba escribiendo todo lo que escuchaba sin poner atención a lo demás – dice irónicamente

- Vaya, vaya, que tenemos aquí: una celebridad.....veamos sus conocimientos Sr. Potter ¿podría decirme que sucede si echo polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una solución de ajenjo?

Al instante Hermione y Thomas levantan la mano ávidamente, mientras que Harry contestaba:

- No lo se, Señor - vio que los labios del profesor se curvaron en gesto burlón

- ¿Alguien?

- Yo Señor – levanta Thomas su mano – se elabora el filtro de muertos en vida

- Bien.......5 puntos para Slytherin. A ver Sr. Potter, una más fácil: ¿Dónde iría usted a buscar si yo le pido que me traiga un bezoar?

- No se, Señor

Thomas y Hermione levantan la mano, pero el profesor da preferencia a los de su casa, el niño responde

- En el estómago de una cabra

- 5 puntos mas para Slytherin...........ultima pregunta Sr. Potter ¿Qué son aconito y lupania?

Otra vez ambos niños levantan sus manos mientras Harry enmudece.........la respuesta la dice Thomas

- Son la misma planta

- Excelente.........son 15 puntos bien ganados para Slytherin. Por lo que veo, no todos aquí son lo que el resto dice. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por no contestar nada. Espero que todos hayan apuntado en sus libretas............que esperan

A Harry le da un vahído al saber que ese extraño niño le haya ganado a todos......a pesar de que se muestra tranquilo, mira de reojo al extraño muchacho mientras que el profesor ordena a todos hacer los apuntes.

ººººººººººººººººº

Esa noche, en la sala común de Gryffindor los nuevos alumnos comentan lo sucedido

- Ese profesor es un maldito odioso – dicen muchos chicos

- Nos quito quince puntos – dicen algunas niñas

- Encima ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad a Granger

- Según he escuchado, le da preferencia a los de su propia casa – habla Seamus bastante molesto

- ¿Y han visto a ese niño?

- Esa serpiente............creído y arrogante

- Hay algo raro en ese niño – dice Hermione

- El que sea mas inteligente que tu..........te esta derrotando

- No es eso.......no se, me parece algo.........familiar

- No digas que es tu pariente

- No me refiero a eso

- Entonces limítate a no decir nada, gracias........

- Mejor vamos a dormir – dice Harry – olvidemos esto, mañana será otro día

Todos se despiden y suben a sus dormitorios a descansar

ºººººººººººººººººº

Pasa el tiempo y en el castillo, un pequeño de la casa Slytherin va obteniendo más que información, ayudado por el Jefe de su Casa, que le da autorización para leer libros de magia avanzada. Aislado de sus amigos y compañeros, Thomas se concentra en aprender - por medio de la práctica - los hechizos transformativos, de defensa y ataque. Toma – en secreto – curso de pociones avanzadas, logrando buenos resultados.

En uno de los baños sin uso – donde vagabundea Myrtle la llorona – se oculta para estudiar en paz y tranquilidad, acompañado de su mascota Vipery. Uno de esos días, mientras leía la historia de los fundadores, observa que, de uno de los caños sobresale una pequeña serpiente.....

- Mira Vipery: es una microescultura

- "_Si, la veo..........al parecer los de tu casa venían seguido_"

- Lo que no entiendo es el porque esta fuera de uso

- "_Y porque no averiguamos_"

Thomas se concentra mirando la pequeña escultura, hablando por primera vez en parsel

- "_Ábrete"_

Y al fin descubre que es una puerta secreta........asombrado, baja junto a su mascota – no sin antes cerrar el baño por precaución. Recorren en secreto los ambientes oscuros hasta llegar a una especie de corredor y al abrir la otra puerta, ingresan a un patio donde al final se observa una enorme escultura de Salazar Slytherin

Tanto el niño como la serpiente se maravillan ante lo hallado.........ignora que se encuentra dentro de la Cámara de los Secretos. Al acercarse a la boca de la escultura, oye un extraño siseo

- "_¿Quien eres?"_

- "_¿Oíste Vipery?.......no estamos solos"_

- "_Hay otro como yo.......pero esta lejos, que extraño"_

- "_¿Donde estas que no te veo?"_

- "_Que salga para verlo"_

- "_No seas tímido"_

- "_Muchos me temen, pues mi mirada causa muerte...........dime tu quien eres"_

- "_Thomas Silverio Raymond, de la Casa Slytherin"_

- "_¿Eres el que he estado esperando por siglos?" _

- "_¿Esperabas a alguien?...............como sobreviviste"_

- "_¿A quien esperabas?"_

- "_Al heredero de Salazar Slytherin...........tu debes ser, pues hablas nuestra lengua"_

_- "¿Lengua?"_

- "_Entiendes lo que te digo.........y lo hablas correctamente. Debes ser tú. Ordena a la estatua para poder salir"_

Sorprendido, mira la enorme estatua y habla

- "_Salazar Slytherin: haz salir al que ocultaste por tanto tiempo.....déjalo libre"_

Al instante la enorme boca se abre lentamente..........al fondo, un par de ojos amarillos brillan en aquella oscuridad y sale lentamente el enorme reptil de su agujero, reptando hacia el niño, que lo mira muy sorprendido

- "_Así que eres un basilisco..........he leído sobre ti. Nunca pensé ver uno..............¿tu que dices Vipery?"_

- "_Es enorme Thomas..........."_

- "_Si, tu eres el que esperaba por tanto tiempo..........tu antecesor me dejo aquí hasta que llegara su legítimo heredero"_

- "_Heredero.................eso significa que..........soy adoptado"_

- "_¿Que dices?" _

- "_Ahora sé el secreto que me ocultaban mis padres, Vipery: no soy su hijo biológico..............¡¡me adoptaron!!"_

Un enorme odio se apodera del niño al enterarse – de un solo golpe – de la verdad y de sus ojos empiezan a salir lágrimas. Vipery, al ver a su dueño llorar lo trata de calmar, mientras el basilisco se acerca a el

- "_No llores, Tom............aun puedes rehacer tu vida, tal y como tu lo deseas"_

- "_No quiero saber mas de ellos, pero me oirán esta vez..........dime tu basilisco, ¿tienes nombre?"_

- "_Nunca tuve uno"_

- "_Ahora lo tendrás..........¿cual es la orden que te dejo mi antecesor?"_

- "_Destruir a los impuros.........hacer que la pureza de sangre sea restituida"_

- "_Y así será.............los indignos de estar en este colegio, serán los primeros en morir. Creo saber con quien puedes empezar......"_

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Pocos meses después:

Harry junto a Ron y Hermione descubren que está a punto de ser robada la Piedra Filosofal. Tratan de evitarlo primero pasando por el perro de tres cabezas – que se había quedado dormido con la música de un arpa hechizada –, salir ilesos de la planta lazo del diablo, obtener la llave para ingresar a otro cuarto, jugar el enorme ajedrez mágico (donde Ron se luce), descifrar el acertijo y por ultimo llegar a otra sala donde encuentra al Profesor Quirrel, culpable de todo. Este y el espíritu de Voldemort luchan con el chico, pero es derrotado cuando el mismo gryffindor pone sus manos en el rostro del otro, evitando que se lleve la piedra.........pero a la vez sale herido.

En la enfermería – días después – Harry despierta y ve que a su lado esta Dumbledore. Tienen ambos una primera y corta conversación. Cuando se queda solo en la cama, va descifrando que es lo que intenta decirle, mientras va saboreando las golosinas que le enviaron muchos compañeros y amigos

Cuando es dado de alta, se reúne con sus amigos, a quienes cuenta todo...........pasan por el reloj y van viendo que su casa no tendrá muchas posibilidades de ganar la copa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasan los meses, donde muchos alumnos ya están mas que complementados e instruidos y llega el mes de Mayo, con ello se inicia la cena de termino del año escolar, en donde se anunciará a la casa ganadora. Las serpientes están más que felices, pues ellos son los primeros, mientras que las otras casas los miran con desgano mientras se inicia el discurso

Pero el Director entrega unos últimos puntos a los Leones, que los hace ganadores. Las otras casas se alegran y celebran juntos mientras que las Serpientes no pueden creer lo escuchado. Entre ellos, Thomas que observa ávidamente a uno de ellos.

Cuando todos van a descansar, le toca la última ronda a los Prefectos. Bryan Friday - de la casa Hufflepuff - ha mandado a todos sus compañeros a su sala común y va rondando el pasillo del tercer piso, solo. Justo faltando unos minutos para la medianoche, el muchacho camina con la varita en mano para guiarse. No se da cuenta que una enorme sombra le esta acechando........al voltear, lo ultimo que ve es un par de ojos amarillos............que lo mata, cayendo pesadamente al suelo.

Junto al basilisco, se halla Thomas y Vipery, ambos sonrientes. Una vez listo el trabajo, el niño se acerca raudo al cuerpo y le quita su varita

- "_Esta varita iniciará mi colección............"_

- "_Debemos irnos, amo"_

- "_Paciencia, querido basilisco...........por ahora no te dejes ver, pero ve conociendo los alrededores. Para el próximo año saldrás mas seguido. Trae este cuerpo"_

- "_¿Que harás con el, Tom?"_

- "_Sus huesos reposarán en la Cámara, Vipery.........ese es su castigo"_

El basilisco coge el cuerpo del muchacho y va reptando..........los tres desaparecen entre las sombras.

Al día siguiente, los alumnos van saliendo con sus baúles en dirección hacia la estación para ir a sus casas a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Pero un grupo de alumnos de años superiores están preocupados y se dirigen a la Dirección

- Sr. Director lamentamos molestarlo

- ¿Que sucede alumnos?

- Uno de los Prefectos ha desaparecido.

- Es mi compañero Bryan – dice Lynda, la Prefecta de los Tejones – debió llegar anoche a su cuarto. Sus amigos me dijeron que su cama esta intacta.

- ¿Quien lo vio por última vez?

- Estaba en el Comedor............ignoro que le haya sucedido, tenia ronda anoche............nadie mas lo ha visto

- Mandaré a buscarlo.....vayan a la estación, cálmense......de seguro aparece por allí

- Esta bien............nos vemos

Todos salen más tranquilos.....................en la estación, Harry se despide de Hagrid (que le obsequia un álbum con la foto de sus padres) y sube con Hermione y Ron. El tren va partiendo hacia King Cross. En uno de los compartimientos cerrado y con cortinas corridas, Thomas y Vipery descansan, el primero mas que feliz, por haber aprendido muchas cosas, a la vez que ha eliminado al que mas odiaba: a ese muchacho odioso, sangre sucia

Pero a la vez ha empezado a conocer la verdadera y pura maldad.........una maldad que el inocente niño piensa que es verdad, que lo llevará por el camino de la oscuridad. Ignora que su camino para encontrarse con su verdadero yo ha empezado a trazarse

Continuará----------------

**Nota:** mil disculpas por la demora, el trabajo siempre me impide, pero esta vez pondre al dia mis demas fics

**En el proximo capitulo:** Thomás ya hizo contacto con el terrible basilisco.........y tambien dío al clavo sobre el secreto que ocultaban sus "padres". Iniciará la limpieza de sangre con el castillo ¿Que sucederá ahora?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte semana


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8: Enojos, crimen y promesas **

El tren llega y todos los alumnos bajan su equipaje, con ayuda de uno de los guardias van pasando de a tres el anden, para no llamar la atención de los muggles. Afuera, Tiberio y Marcia esperan la llegada de su hijo, impacientes.

Y a la vez estaban tristes, pues el niño no vino a casa en Navidad, quedándose en el colegio. Una carta enviada por el Jefe de su casa daba cuenta del motivo, pero los padres estaban desconcertados. Pero se sentían culpables ya que el día que – se supone – seria el más feliz para el niño (que partía para el colegio), discutieron, dejándolo de lado.........entre la gente vieron a su hijo empujando solito un carrito con todas sus pertenencias

Hermione se encuentra con sus padres y ve a lo lejos al niño..........no solo le teme, sino que tiene sospechas de esa criatura. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se despide de sus amigos. Ron se va con sus padres mientras que Harry ve a su tío Vernon y resignado, se dirige a Privet Drive

ººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Al llegar a su casa, Arnold lleva las cosas con su varita al cuarto de su ahijado mientras espera pacientemente al chico, que se quedó en la sala con sus padres. Ignoraba lo que iba a ocurrir en esos instantes

A los padres no les pasó inadvertido de que su hijo Thomas estaba muy distinto, parecía normal.........pero en la cena, el muchacho no se iba a quedar así nomás tranquilo:

- ¿Me pueden decir ahora quienes son mis verdaderos padres?

La pregunta coge de sorpresa a ambos. Tiberio le responde

- Fue hace once años atrás..........hubo un ataque de los mortifagos y

- Te hallaron bajo los escombros........te adoptamos legalmente ya que no hubo ni un familiar que te reclamara

- ¿Como lo supiste?

- No importa ahora – aleja su plato intacto – pero ustedes me traicionaron. No merecen ser ni siquiera mis padres

Se levanta y sube raudo a su habitación. Dentro su padrino lo ve entrar y sabe que le será difícil que supere lo sucedido. Lo abraza y le dice

- He visto tu rescate y puedo dar fe de que tus padres no te mienten

- Me han mentido todo este tiempo.......y hubiesen seguido mintiéndome si yo no descubría la verdad

- ¿Como lo descubriste?

- No te lo diré.......sé que les contaras

- Si no quieres contarme, ok...........pero perdónalos

- ¡Nunca!

- No guardes odio...........antes quiero que sepas algo

- ¿Que eres un Auror?

La respuesta le dejo a Arnold muy frío

- ¿Lo sabías?

- Desde que puedo hablar y pensar, no soy bobo.......¿que me quieres decir?

- Sabes bien que por mi trabajo no pude tener una familia, pues correrían peligros inimaginables. Tú Thomas, eres el único pariente vivo que tengo

- Pero no llevo tu apellido

- Las cosas no son lo que parecen........en el Ministerio me enviaran a una misión y solo puedo cumplir un deseo tuyo

- ¿Piensas que no regresarás vivo?

- Algo así.........dime

- Quiero que me averigües todo sobre los Ryddle

- ¿¿Ryddle??...........no entiendo

- Es el único favor que te pido.........si lo encuentras, deja la información en un lugar donde solo yo pueda hallarlo

- Esta bien............ahora hazme tu una promesa

- ¿Cual?

- Si algo me llega a suceder o no regreso con vida, serás el dueño único de todas mis propiedades y bienes.........en Gringotts se halla mi testamento y de seguro te llamarán para su lectura. Y llevarás esto

Le entrega un hermoso guardapelo de oro con una S formado por gemas de esmeraldas, que se lo pone al muchacho. El niño mira fascinado la joya.

- ¿De donde lo conseguiste?

Pertenece a mi madre.....últimamente se ha vuelto muy exasperante con los bienes y esto es lo único que logré sacar de su casa sin que se diera cuenta. Con esto, los gnomos del banco y el abogado te reconocerán como mi heredero y podrás tomar posesión de mis bienes

- ¿Y porque me das todo esto?

- He hecho algo en el pasado y nadie lo sabe......pero me están buscando. Por eso me ausentaré, recibirás noticias mías......quiera Merlín que logre salir airoso de la prueba que se me viene y poder regresar para verte crecer y triunfar

- Yo te esperaré padrino.............gracias

Ambos se abrazan fraternalmente. Ninguno de los dos sabe que ese guardapelo es, en realidad el verdadero y genuino guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, sustraído de la casa de la Sra. Hepzibah Smith, madre de Arnold.

El hombre se despide de su ahijado y abandona la habitación. En su cama, Thomas va pensando como llevar de ahora en adelante su vida, mientras que su mascota sale de la canasta y repta hacia él.

ºººººººººººº

Pasan dos semanas y en la casa de los Raymond todo parece ir normal. Thomas sigue encerrado en su cuarto, haciendo los deberes de la escuela, pues desea dejar todo listo. Sus padres se han mantenido al margen desde su llegada, pero esa mañana, Marcia estaba más que desesperada por el rechazo de su hijo.

Así que decide intervenir y va hacia el cuarto del pequeño, donde toca suavemente su puerta. Al no sentir respuesta, trata de abrir, pero se da cuenta que esta cerrada por dentro

- Thomas, ábreme.........

- Vete

- Necesito hablar contigo

- Yo no.........déjame solo

- Soy tu madre, así que obedéceme

- Yo no soy tu hijo............aléjate o atente a las consecuencias

La extraña respuesta inquieta mas a la mujer y saca de su mandil un juego de llaves..............logra abrir la habitación, pero al entrar lo ve muy oscuro y apenas observa sombras y choca con un enorme paquete. Era el baúl de su hijo, preparado junto a otras maletas y baúles. Pero justo cuando iba a preguntar, un ofidio se lanza a su cuello mordiéndola............el ataque deja a la mujer en el suelo e indefensa pero aterrada, ve que otras serpientes se acercan a ella. El niño sale despreocupadamente de su habitación y mira fijamente a su victima

- Sabes bien que no me gusta ser interrumpido en mis aposentos.......debes pagar

- ¿Que.........haces?

- Nada que no te incumba. Relájate, porque no durarás mucho tiempo...........la que te mordió es una Crotalus viridis y su veneno actúa en pocos minutos. Me aseguraré de que no llegue ni ayuda ni el antídoto

- No......

- Es hora de irme, antes debo ajustar cuentas con otra persona......lastima que cuando llegue, tu ya no estarás aquí para recibirlo

Vuelve a su cuarto, esta vez para alistar su partida.

Horas después, en la sala el niño y sus variadas mascotas (entre serpientes, boas, pitones y una anaconda que suman unas ocho) esperan tranquilos. Ha enviado por la red flu todo su equipaje a la casa de su padrino, ya que conoce el sortilegio para levantar la protección. Ha dejado a cinco de sus mascotas en su nuevo hogar y se quedó con las más grandes, para su defensa. Va pasando el día y llega la noche

Tiberio ni se imagina lo que le sucederá en su propia casa....

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Al día siguiente en la Madriguera, Molly se levantó muy preocupada porque su esposo Arthur no había llegado del trabajo. Mira el reloj donde observa que las agujas señalan una buena parte "en casa" y solo uno señalaba "en el trabajo". Mientras prepara el desayuno, observa aliviada que la aguja se mueve

Cuando su numerosa prole toma asiento para el desayuno, llega Arthur con un rostro de preocupación y acompañado de Kingsley

- Buenos días amorcito

- Buen día..............hola Kingsley ¿nos acompañas?

- Hola Molly..........claro

Toman asiento y los gemelos y Ron ven que su padre esta mas que preocupado

- ¿Sucedió algo padre?

- No se si contarlo........

- Un ataque, eso fue lo que sucedió

- Cuéntenos

- A la madrugada recibimos una llamada de auxilio. Un grupo de aurores fue a un barrio y encontró a una pareja muerta en su propia casa...........todo esta destruido

- Santo cielo

- ¿Y porque andan tan preocupados, no entiendo?

- Es que el hijo, un niño de 12 años, no aparece..........todo esta destruido

En eso llega una lechuza con el diario El Profeta, donde explicaba lo ocurrido. Muy lejos, en su nuevo hogar, Thomas terminó de escribir una carta y lo envía con una de las lechuzas (que se las llevó de su casa) para que busquen a su padrino, informándole que por motivos de seguridad se ha instalado en su casa. Satisfecho, mira el reloj y se dispone a descansar

CONTINUARÁ-----------------------

* * *

Como sabran, Thomás decidirá pronto su camino..............por lo menos ya se sacudio de un estorbo mayor y tiene todas las de ganar. Ignora - por el momento - que tiene en su poder un horrocrux que lo conectara a Voldemort.

**En el sgte capitulo:** Harry fugará de la casa de sus odiosos tíos y vivirá en la Madriguera. Se enterará de lo ocurrido con la Familia Raymond e ira con los Weasley a realizar las compras de sus útiles escolares. ¿Que hara Thomas ahora, al quedar libre de su familia?

Dejenme reviews y hasta el sgte capitulo


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9: Fuga, compra de útiles y encuentros indeseables**

Una noche, Harry estaba castigado en un cuarto y su tío había puesto rejas en la ventana para impedir que se fugara. El pobre ni siquiera había comido y al igual que su lechuza Hedwig se morían de hambre. En la oscuridad trataba de conciliar el sueño hasta que un ruido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones

De afuera las tablas y barrotes indicaban que algo potente iluminaba su habitación, escuchando una voz conocida

- Harry ¿estas allí?

- Ron, que bueno que llegaste. Ve a Hogwarts y diles que mis tíos me tienen prisionero.....me han encerrado y no quieren que vuelva allá

- No te preocupes que venimos a rescatarte........hazte a un lado

Cuando la ventana sale arrancada, ve Harry que los gemelos y Ron estaban dentro de un auto volador. Fascinado envía sus cosas y su mascota y justo cuando estaba por saltar, la puerta se abre: eran sus tíos y primo que se habían levantado con el ruido

De inmediato sale, pero es atrapado por su tío Vernon mientras que Fred lo sujetaba.........en un segundo logran liberarlo y fugan por el cielo.

Al amanecer llegan a la Madriguera..........ingresan en silencio y mientras los gemelos le dicen al invitado lo que debe decir, sale Molly muy furiosa....todos quedan en silencio

Y mientras reniega con sus propios hijos, a Harry lo trata bien........al momento del desayuno, el ojiverde se entera de lo sucedido

- ¿Y que familia eran?

- Los Raymond......una pareja de muggles con un hijo

- Hijo.......¿también lo mataron?

- No.........al parecer ha escapado, eso si: algo buscaban los victimarios ya que la casa esta revuelta. El niño es uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, razón por la cual el Ministerio ha puesto en alerta para hallarlo

- ¿De que casa era?

- No lo sabemos, pero se apellida Raymond

- Raymond......ese apellido me es conocido

- La serpiente

- ¿Que serpiente hijo?

- Papá: ese chico es el que tiene una serpiente de mascota.....de seguro que lo buscaban

- ¿El que le lanzó a la cara de Hermione?

Todos se quedan mirando a Harry

- ¿¿Como que le lanzo ese bicho a su cara??

- Fue a inicios, cuando estábamos en el tren. Ella ingreso a nuestro compartimiento preguntando si habíamos visto a un sapo. En esos tiempos era una altanera sabelotodo

- Yo no la soportaba

- Entiendo – dice George – me contaron que el niño le lanzo su mascota a la cara cuando ella abrió sin tocar el compartimiento donde estaba.....debe haberlo molestado el que ingresara sin haber sido invitado

- Es el protegido de Snape

- Ya me acorde de su nombre – dice Ron – se llama Thomas

- ¿Y a donde se habrá ido esa criatura?

- Con tal que no lo hayan encontrado los que atacaron su casa....pobre: estará muriéndose de hambre y frio

- Miren: ha llegado el correo

A lo lejos se observan seis aves que ingresan por la ventana. Cada uno tiene un sobre para cada alumno donde se incluían el boleto y la lista de útiles. Harry mira de reojo a los Weasley, que comentan muy bajo sobre los gastos que tendrán este año, mientras miran el listado para la ultima de sus hijos y la única mujer en la familia.

- Esto nos saldrá muy caro

- Tendrá que ser de segunda........terminen su desayuno, que ahora iremos al Callejon Diagon a comprar lo que necesiten

- Excelente..........de seguro nos encontraremos con Hermione

- Iremos por la red flu

- ¿¿Red flu??

- Oh mamá: Harry no conoce ni sabe manejar la red

- Aquí te enseñaremos cariño.......

Una hora después, todos ya estaban listos. Molly sacaba una vasija con polvos.......Arthur le explicaba

- Tendremos que comprar mas........esta es la forma de viajar mas rápido: tomas un poco de polvos, ingresa a la chimenea y pronuncias bien claro a donde quieres ir y sueltas el polvo......te trasladará de inmediato a tu destino

- Enséñale tu primero, Ron

El pelirrojo toma un poco de polvos y Harry mira como es.............bastante nervioso, toma un puñado e ingresa a la chimenea, pero al decir el destino, lo pronuncia mal, desapareciendo en medio de las llamas verdes

- ¿Que dijo el muchacho, Molly?

- Creo que dijo Diagonal.......no estoy segura

- Al llegar lo buscaremos

ºººººººººººººººººº

Harry aterriza en una chimenea dentro de Burgues y Bones, en el Callejon Knocturn. Desorientado, trata de salir pero no halla la salida......justo cuando un grupo lo rodeaba, la voz de Hagrid le salva el momento y lo saca de allí, llevándolo donde los Weasley

- ¿Y tú que hacías allí Harry?

- Caí por accidente en una chimenea........y tu

- Estoy comprando insecticida.........te dejo en buenas manos

Y el gigante se retira silbando. Arthur le repara sus lentes mientras que su esposa saca un enorme cepillo y le sacude el polvo del carbón. Jalando a todos, van a la librería, que esta abarrotada de gente.

Dentro, Thomas con su lista en mano ha logrado separar sus libros y cancelado la cuenta......un elfo se lleva sus compras, mientras que va tratando de salir, pero halla a Draco en el segundo piso. Mientras conversan, ambos ven que entran Harry y todos los Weasley. En la fila, hallan a Hermione que les ha guardado sitio para una firma de autógrafos

Justamente se inicia con la presencia de Gilderoy Lochkart que saluda a los presentes......y al ver a Harry, se le acerca, jalándolo hasta el estrado y anunciando a todos que dictará clases en Hogwarts, regalándole al muchacho la colección de sus libros. Los muchachos ven que la mayor parte del público es femenino y se preguntan que curso dictara "este altanero creído"

Al tratar de salir encuentran a Draco

- Vaya pero miren quien esta aquí...........no puedes con tu genio, Potter. Siempre tienes que estar donde hay publicidad,

- Déjalo en paz, Malfoy – le responde Ginny enfurecida

- Mira pues ya tienes alguien que te defienda...........¿no será tu novia, San Potter?

- No molestes Draco........desaparécete

- ¿Que sucede aquí?

La voz pertenece a Lucius, padre de Draco que observa a todos con indiferencia y superioridad.

- Mira pues quienes están aquí: los pelirrojos deben ser los Weasley..........me imagino que están comprando sus útiles

Toma el caldero de Ginny y ve los pocos libros.......muy cerca y sin que nadie más lo viera, Thomas observa la escena, hasta que algo llama su atención: mira como el hombre de cabellos rubios pone otro cuaderno de color negro entre los demás libros del caldero.

- Y tiene una corazonada..........se cubre con la capucha y se acerca al grupo mientras que Arthur se enfrenta a Lucius

- ¿Que haces aquí, Malfoy?

- Veo que tu sueldo no alcanza para las compras..........siguen comprando de segunda....y acercándote a quienes no debes – observa que de lejos están los padres de Hermione – como desprestigias a los demás

- Se muy bien el concepto de mago, Lucius........al menos no soy como otros

Ambos se van a las manos, originando un alboroto mientras caen libros al suelo y los gritos inundan la sección. Thomas ha logrado acercarse a Ginny y logra – sin que ella se diera cuenta – tomar el extraño libro, desapareciendo.

Hagrid logra separarlos y ambos grupos se retiran

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa de su padrino, Thomas esta mas que feliz, porque el misterioso cuaderno que le quitó a la pelirroja, tiene el nombre de T. S. Ryddle. Acordándose del pedido que le hizo a su padrino, va a la biblioteca y en uno de los bustos encuentra todo lo que necesita

Tiene en sus manos el expediente completo de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

CONTINUARA-------------

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a los que visitan mi fic......Thomás ha conseguido liberarse de "sus padres" y ahora vive en casa de su padrino, que se encuentra en una mision especial............pero al comprar sus útiles ha conseguido algo mas importante: un viejo diario

Poco a poco irá acercandose mas a su verdadero yo................

En el sgte capitulo: Se inicia un nuevo curso pero con varias sorpresas.......y tambien varios problemas ¿Podrá el trio dorado detener al misterioso atacante que petrifica a los estudiantes muggles?

Dejenme reviews y hasta la siguiente actualizacion


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10: Inicio de clases del 2º año y clases de duelo**

Llega el 1º de setiembre y en la estación, Harry y Ron quedan varados al no poder ingresar al andén y ven que han perdido el tren. Arriesgándose a todo, toman el auto muggle hechizado y manejan por los cielos hasta llegar a ubicar el tren

Al anochecer, el auto sufre un desperfecto y cae en el sauce boxeador...donde recibe innumerables golpes de ramas. A las finales el auto llega a uno de los patios y después de expulsar a sus ocupantes se retira al bosque prohibido.

Los muchachos dejan su equipaje, pero en el camino son atrapados por Flich, llevándolos al despacho del Profesor de Pociones. Snape no pierde la ocasión de recriminarles a ambos sobre su nueva travesía hasta que interviene el Director y la Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor

Una vez recibido sus castigos (sin perdida de puntos) los dos amigos se dirigen a la sala común...allí encuentran a Hermione

¿Que paso con ustedes?

- No pudimos entrar al anden

- Y no nos quedo otra que usa el auto de mi papá

- Para mala suerte nuestra caímos encima del sauce boxeador...nos descubrieron y felizmente que nos salvamos de perder puntos

- Bueno, mientras ustedes estaban fuera, hay noticias...¿se acuerdan del niño desaparecido?

- Si...¿porque?

- Esta aquí en Hogwarts...en estos momentos ya debe haber llegado un grupo para interrogar al chico. Ni se como se salvo del ataque a su casa, pero al parecer debe tener alguien que lo proteja...sino lo mandaran lejos

- ¿Lejos?

- Los Raymond tienen parientes muggles y una parte de ellos desconoce nuestra existencia...hay la posibilidad de dar la custodia a alguno de ellos, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad

- Eso significaría alejarlo de todo...

- No se

- Se lo que es vivir lejos sin tener parientes que te quieran – habla Harry – a ese chico le puede ocurrir lo mismo que a mi. Acuérdense que es un mago menor de edad

- Pero sin padres...huérfano, tiene al menos suerte de no ser enviado a un orfanato

- Mejor vayamos a descansar...mañana será un trabajoso día de clases

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por otro lado en el despacho del Jefe de la Casa de las Serpientes, Snape y el pequeño Thomas ven que ingresan un grupo de aurores comandado por el mismo Ministro...a pesar de las preguntas, el niño guarda silencio y baja la cabeza.

Dumbledore, que ha estado presenciando la escena, trata – inútilmente – de averiguar lo que piensa, sin ningún resultado. Pero al profesor se le ocurre una idea:

- ¿Señor Director?

- Si, Profesor Snape

- En vista de que no se sabe aun el paradero de su padrino...y ya que se encuentra a salvo en la escuela, ¿no es mejor dejarlo aquí hasta que aparezca dicho padrino? Yo puedo cuidarlo mientras dure sus estudios

- ¿Tu?

- Creo que no – dice uno de los aurores – hemos dado aviso a todos de que ubiquen al Sr. Arnold quien es su padrino...por mientras ira a manos de algún familiar

- No creo que sea conveniente para el niño – razona el profesor de pociones – mírelo como esta: no habla ni tampoco dirá nada.

- ¿Y cree usted que lograra decirle todo?

- No todo...pero al menos no se sentirá atemorizado o cautivo, como ahora

Todos miran al niño, que esta retraído y alejado del grupo, que susurra a su mascota...y al mismo tiempo, todas las cosas empiezan a moverse descontroladamente.

- Esta bien: queda bajo su cuidado

- Gracias

- Buenas noches

Se retiran...al verse solos, Severus se acerca al niño y este le abraza, exclamando

- Gracias...no sabia que hacer

- Al menos contarás conmigo...algo me dijo tu padrino antes de ausentarse, que me encargara de ti. Hace mas de cuatro meses que no sabemos nada...ni una carta, ni un aviso

- Pero ¿que pasara conmigo si mi padrino no aparece?

- Calma...todo esta solucionado. Ve a dormir...y nada de usar tu magia aquí. Cuando me necesites, avísame

El pequeño le da las buenas noches y camina en silencio por los pasillos. No tiene sueño...ni tampoco ganas de descansar. Aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche, va inspeccionando lo que le faltaba conocer del castillo...y planeando sus siguientes movimientos

ºººººººººººººººººº

Días después, en las clases de DCAO, el Profesor Lochkart dicta sus clases a los niños de segundo año. Los chicos están mas que aburridos mientras que las niñas suspiran anonadadas, pero dicha clase acaba mal cuando el mismo profesor suelta a unos duendecillos de Cornualles que causan alboroto y destrucción

Amargos, el trío sale bastante maltrecho yendo a la sala común a arreglarse antes de ir a otra clase. Allí mismo Ron y Hermione vuelven a pelear, esta vez por lo sucedido

- ¿Acaso no has visto lo que hizo?

- Pero esos duendecillos le quitaron su varita

- Ah si, como no...excelente, presiento que ese profesor es un farsante

- ¡No lo es!

- Pruébalo, Herms...estoy seguro de que algo oculta. Aunque digan todos que ese curso esta maldito, yo creo que ese tipo no sabe nada de DCAO

- Si sabe, acaso no has leído sus libros

- Libros bastante extraños sin duda...encima de eso es vanidoso, irresponsable

- No lo es

- Ególatra, engreído...es un patan

- Creo que no sabe nada Hermione – le dice Harry – tal vez Ron tenga razón: es un creído, solo sabe cuidar su apariencia física

- Para el es muy importante

- ¿El mismo? Jaaaa...ya veras que pronto cometerá un error...allí veras al verdadero Lockhart

- Quieren callarse de una vez – exclama el chico – parecen matrimonio peleándose por cualquier cosa

- ¡NO SOMOS NADA! – exclaman ambos

- Si, claro...me voy

Y Harry toma su mochila, saliendo raudamente hacia la siguiente clase. Ya esta bastante cansado de la conducta de ambos y en la clase de Pociones se sienta con Dean y Seamus para alejarse y estar mas tranquilo. Curiosamente ambos chicos llegan tarde, peleándose y enojados, callando al ver al profesor que los recibe de la siguiente manera:

- Diez puntos menos para cada Gryffindor por llegar 10 minutos tarde...siéntense y abran su libro en la pagina 37...ya

Cabizbajos y en silencio ambos se sientan juntos y todo el salón realiza la tarea

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Unas semanas después, Ron y Harry cumplen su castigo: la Profesora Minerva lleva a Ron donde Flich, que le hace limpiar todo el cuarto de trofeos sin varita. A Harry lo lleva donde el despacho del profesor de DCAO y este contento, le pide que le ayude a firmar todas sus fotos y enviarlos a sus admiradoras.

Para el ojiverde es un pesado castigo y en silencio – pero enojado – escribe sin parar...la noche cae en el castillo y aun sigue firmando mas fotos y ya siente hambre. Justo cuando levanta la mirada para ver la hora en el reloj, escucha una extraña voz susurrante:

- "_matar...es hora...ven que despedazare tus huesos"_

Intrigado, mira a todos lados y el profesor cae en cuenta que es la hora de la cena, levantando el castigo. Harry sale del despacho y en el camino sigue escuchando más frases:

- "_es hora de morder...te devorare"_

Va corriendo, escuchando las paredes y choca con sus amigos en uno de los pasillos

- ¿A donde vas Harry?

- ¿Han oído esa voz?

- ¿Voz...que voz?

- Yo no oí nada

Pero Harry sigue escuchándolo y va corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo cerca de los baños...cuyo piso esta lleno de agua. El reflejo hace que los niños miren la pared que presenta lo siguiente, escrito con sangre:

"La cámara de los secretos ha sido abierta. Enemigos del heredero: temed"

Y colgado se observa a la gata del conserje congelada. En unos instantes todo el alumnado sale y encuentran la escena...llegan los profesores y ordenan a todos retirarse...menos al trío

A pesar de que ellos dicen que no han hecho nada, las pruebas parecen condenarlos...aun así, el Director los ve fijamente y sabe que no mienten. Les ordena irse a su sala común, mientras que los demás llevan a la gata a la enfermería.

Los problemas han empezado...por otro lado, en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Thomas sonríe y sube a su cuarto

ºººººººººººººººººº

Los siguientes días son solo especulaciones, aunque muchos odiaban a la gata, todos trataban de acertar con sus diversas hipótesis. A pesar de todo, no encuentran información sobre la cámara de los secretos

En una clase, Hermione pide a la profesora que les cuente sobre la cámara...todos prestan atención ante la explicación de la profesora

Cuando la clase termina, los rumores abarcan en menos de una hora todo el castillo y se preguntan quien de todos es el heredero de Salazar Slytherin. Con ese motivo, el profesor Lockhart pide autorización a la Dirección para dar clases de duelo. Una nota pegada en los tablones anuncia a todos el inicio de los salones de duelos. Llega el ansiado día y todos los estudiantes están listos y se preguntan quien de todos los profesores les enseñara...

- He escuchado que el profesor Flitwitch ha sido un buen duelista en sus años mozos

- ¿Crees que nos enseñe?

- Que empiece ya

- Quien crees Ron que nos...ay no

- ¿Que sucede...?

Harry señala a la tarima, donde se encuentra Lochkart saludando a todos mientras las chicas suspiraban alborotadas. Se quita su capa y lo lanza donde las alumnas...mientras va explicando, invita a subir al profesor de pociones para una demostración

Muchos alumnos - en silencio - piden que el profe de pociones acabe de una buena vez con la arrogancia y estupidez de Gilderoy. Ambos saludan y con varitas en mano, se preparan para dar un ataque, ganándole el profesor de pociones, desarmándolo y lanzándolo varios metros al suelo. Aparte de la carcajada general en los chicos y de preocupación en las chicas, el profesor se levanta y mejor – por su seguridad al ver el rostro agrio de su colega – propone a dos alumnos para una práctica demostrativa. Harry y Ron son los elegidos, pero debido a que Ron tenía su varita rota, es reemplazado por Draco Malfoy.

Ambos luchan y el que gana la primera partida es Harry, al aplicar el hechizo anterior escuchado...Draco le responde lanzándolo al suelo. En una de esas luchas, hace aparecer el slytherin una serpiente, que asusta a los demás alumnos

El ojiverde se queda parado ante la aparición...empezando a hablar en otro idioma ante la serpiente. Esta se voltea y se acerca al muchacho pero es borrado por el Jefe de los Slytherins, que lo mira bastante confundido...lo mismo que los demás alumnos, que se alejan del chico. Harry sale del trance y al ver que no lo miran tan bien, se aleja hacia su sala común. Por otro lado, Tom ha visto la escena y se da cuenta que no es el único hablante de ese idioma...

Lejos, el trío habla bastante alterado por lo sucedido en su sala común

- No sabia que hablaras parsel, Harry

- No es la primera vez que...lo hablo

- ¿Nooooo?– dicen ambos

- El año pasado, antes de venir aquí, hable con una serpiente en el zoo, ¿parsel? ¿Cómo puedo saber hablar un idioma que no conozco?

- No lo entiendes ¿verdad?

- No, Hermione

- Te explico: de entre todos, la lengua parsel es un don y a la vez una maldición...dicen que, de entre todo, es el idioma que dominan las serpientes y nadie ha podido hablarlo tan bien como hasta ahora, Harry...el único que la logrado dominar esta antigua lengua es Salazar Slytherin. Por eso, la casa que fundó tiene una serpiente como insignia y se le considera mas un arte oscuro

- Ahora todos pensaran que eres el descendiente directo de Slytherin

- Pero es imposible

- El ha vivido hace mas de mil años, Harry...hay esa posibilidad

- ¿No te has preguntado de donde descienden tus padres?

- Nunca lo supe...y jamás se hablo de ese tema en casa de mis tíos, son muggles y le tienen terror a la magia.

- Bien puedes ser su heredero

El muchacho toma asiento aterrado...es mucha información que ha recibido y sabe bien que las cosas no le serán tan fáciles, no después de lo ocurrido en la sala de duelos.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

En otro lado, Thomas entra a su cuarto. Ha averiguado que no es el único hablante de parsel y tiene que acelerar sus planes...saca de su baúl el misterioso libro y al ver que no tenia nada, toma una pluma y va escribiendo...solo que su escritura desaparece. Intrigado y sospechando que tiene un sortilegio, va escribiendo sus preguntas en el papel

- ¿Quien eres?

La respuesta aparece en la misma hoja:

- Me llamo Tom Sorvolo Ryddle ¿y tu?

- Yo soy Thomas Silverio Raymond, de la casa Slytherin

- Ah: un verdadero sangrepura...

- ¿Estudiaste aquí en Hogwarts?

- Hace tiempo...veo que tienes mi diario personal. ¿Como llegó a tus manos?

- Es una historia larga...pero con ella puedo contarte mis planes: he liberado al monstruo que se oculta en la cámara de los secretos

- ¿Como es posible, si yo no he dejado descendientes?

- Me gustaría conocerte...ver si aun estas vivo en algún lugar. Soy huérfano, me adoptaron e ignoro mi verdadero origen. Debo saber quien soy en realidad...¿estas en este libro?

- Si...aquí guardo una parte de mi alma. Mi plan era volver a este colegio y liberar el contenido de la cámara que descubrí hace tiempo. Tal vez tu puedas ayudarme...pero antes debo verte

- ¿Y como?

- Sin que nadie te vigile, vas una noche de luna llena a la cámara y reúnete con el basilisco. Pon al medio mi libro y allí yo saldré...tengo mucha curiosidad y ansío conocerte

- Eso haré...en dos días es luna llena

- Y no comentes a nadie de nuestra conversación

Guarda el libro entre sus cosas y va a descansar...al fin sus dudas van teniendo sentido. Thomas ignora que, dentro de dos días conocerá a su verdadero yo, primero como un pedazo de alma guardado en un diario y mas adelante – con el tiempo - conocerá quien es él en realidad.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Nota:** Al fin pude adelantar este capitulo prometo seguir actualizando.

Thomas al fin descubre que no es el unico hablante de parsel y vera a Harry como enemigo. Por otro lado hace contacto con el espiritu de Tom Ryddle encerrado en el diario

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11: Ataques y encuentros**

Empiezan los juegos de quidittch en la escuela, entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Hay mucho público entre alumnos, profesores e invitados. En pleno partido, Harry y Draco (que son los buscadores) van detrás de la snitch dorada, en eso Harry logra que Draco se accidente y al tratar de alcanzar, una blugger cae en su mano derecha, lastimándolo...aun así con la otra mano coge la snitch y termina el juego...pero la blugger sigue detrás de el, tratando de golpearlo de nuevo.

Felizmente sus amigos logran detener a la alocada blugger. El profesor Lockhart atiende al muchacho (a pesar de este no quiere tenerlo cerca) pero los resultados no son los deseados, porque le quita todos los huesos del brazo.

Al ser llevado a la enfermería, Harry deberá quedarse por unas noches para la reconstrucción de su brazo. Allí se enterará que el elfo (que apareció antes en su casa) fue el causante de la persecución de la blugger y de que no pudiera entrar con su amigo al anden...y a la vez traerán los profesores a otra victima del sospechoso monstruo: a Collin Creavey; escuchará que posiblemente haya la posibilidad de cerrar la escuela y mandar a todo el alumnado a casa

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Dos días después:

Muy lejos en las profundidades del castillo, dentro de la cámara de los secretos, un pequeño niño y su mascota visitan al basilisco. En el centro ponen el libro y solo queda esperar a la medianoche.

Cuando ve que los rayos de luna bañan con su luz al libro, observa el pequeño que va saliendo de entre sus amarillentas páginas una figura humana: un atractivo muchacho de apenas 15 años, con el uniforme de la casa Slytherin

El alma de Tom mira hacia varias partes y hablando en parsel abre la cámara donde esta el basilisco. Este sale y lo reconoce, pero a la vez le pregunta:

- "_Tiempo atrás tu me liberaste y mate a un sangresucia...hoy otro niño me volvió a liberar...¿es tu hijo al que tengo que obedecer?"_

Voltea para ver a Thomas y a Vipery, acercarse cautelosamente hacia la imagen. Sonriente, pero a la vez sorprendido de verse a si mismo, se acerca al pequeño

- Así que tú eres Thomas...

- Y tu Tom...mucho gusto

- Quien imaginaría esto...el anciano una vez mas volvió a fallar. No todo esta perdido...podré volver otra vez

- ¿Acaso alguien te mató?

- Casi...mi alma es lo que vive en este libro y en otros objetos muy valiosos, búscalos y protégelos.

- ¿Como los identificaré?

- Me has detectado, verdad

- Sentí un extraño poder...cuando vi ese libro, por eso se lo quité a esa traidora a la sangre, que debe pagar

- Mas adelante...antes reúne algunos ingredientes y sin que nadie lo sepa, lo prepararás aquí…por tu mano mismo renaceré

- ¿Y tu orden?

- La orden de mi antecesor, debe continuar….pero nadie debe saber de esto. Tu silencio nos hará mas fuertes

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Han pasado seis meses y los ataques se han vuelto a repetir. Harry, Ron y Hermione no saben ni quien y donde aparece la extraña bestia que ya ha matado a treinta y cinco estudiantes muggles y petrificado a 70 alumnos.

El consejo escolar se reúne y evalúa junto a los profesores el cerrar la escuela y enviar a los estudiantes a sus casas. Muchos parecen estar de acuerdo con la idea, menos uno

A Harry le espanta la idea de regresar donde sus tíos…..felizmente Ron le da una buena noticia

- Ayer mande una lechuza y mis padres estarán contentos de que pases un buen tiempo con nosotros

- Excelente….

- En menos de dos semanas la poción de mandrágora estará lista y se podrá despetrificar a todos los que se encuentran en la enfermería – habla Hermione – solo espero que no haya mas ataques

- ¿Sabían que el profesor Lockhart esta a punto de irse?

- ¿Queeee?

- Acabamos de oírlo antes de venir aquí – dice Seamus – al parecer ha presentado su carta de renuncia

- Dicen que no desea enfrentarse al mounstruo

- Creo saber el porque – dice Ron – es un cobarde

- ¡No lo es! - dice Hermione furiosa

- Entonces ¿porque no se enfrenta a la criatura? Ya que dice en sus libros que se enfrentó a muchos de ellos, presiento que no es verdad….nos está mintiendo

- Denle tiempo

- Se le agota el tiempo, Hermione…..en cualquier momento abandona todo, ya veras…..no esperará a la criatura

- El si combatirá

- Ya que estas tan segura, porque no vas y le preguntas….ya nos cuentas su reacción

- Ok, iré en este mismo instante

Y la castaña voltea para dirigirse a buscar al escurridizo profesor…..Ron y Harry la ven marcharse y en silencio se dirigen al campo de quidittch, uno va a practicar y el otro será observador, ya que en menos de dos días es el partido entre las casas Ravenclaw y Gryffindor

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dos días después, todos los estudiantes se reúnen en el campo de quidittch, pues se realizara uno de los partidos mas esperado: Ravenclaw y Gryffindor. Justo cuando ambos equipos ya se encuentran más que listos para salir al campo y las barras alientan en las tribunas, la voz amplificada del Director de la escuela, anuncia que se suspende hasta nuevo aviso todos los partidos y ordena a los estudiantes regresar a sus salas comunes.

Fastidiados regresan todos a sus salas comunes, pero dos de ellos, son llamados por la Profesora McGonagall, que los lleva a la enfermería. Harry y Ron ven estupefactos a Hermione y a otra muchacha, una Prefecta de la Casa Ravenclaw, completamente petrificadas…..han sido victimas del famoso bicho y solo le queda esperar

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasan los días y ambos muchachos siguen yendo a la enfermería escoltados por un profesor o un prefecto. Ron va mirando tristemente no solo a su amiga, sino también a las demás victimas del extraño mounstruo, que ha seguido petrificando hasta a los fantasmas. Los pocos que aun han quedado, se han ocultado por temor a caer petrificado como Sir Nicolás.

Harry le habla a la petrificada Hermione, hasta que se da cuenta que tiene en su mano una bola de papel…con esfuerzo logra sacarlo y leer lo sgte:

"El basilisco, es de entre todas las criaturas la mas letal en nuestro mundo….nacida de la incubación de un huevo de gallina por un sapo, es un reptil que puede vivir mucho tiempo. Su mirada es mortal para los muggles o los que no son descendientes de magos sangre pura. Su único punto débil es escuchar la voz del gallo cuando canta…..esta criatura es temida por las arañas y otros bichos, que se alejan cada vez que lo detectan…."

- Eso es

- ¿Es que, Harry?

- El mounstro…es un basilisco…

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Hay que hallar esa cámara

- Pero ¿como se mueve por el castillo sin ser detectado?

- Las tuberías – dice Harry al leer a un costado la palabra "tuberías" – se desliza por los tubos

- ¿Por el sistema que lleva el agua?

- Si

- ¿Y porque ha petrificado a todos, si su mirada es mortal?

- No lo se

De pronto, mira un espejo y ve el reflejo de su amigo, comprendiéndolo todo:

- Creo saber como

- ¿Crees?

- Ninguna de las victimas lo miró directamente…Colin llevaba su cámara, Justin estaba hablando con Nick, Hermione y Penélope miraban al espejo, la gata de Flich estaba cerca del agua…..todas las victimas la miraron indirectamente

- Y por eso quedaron petrificadas….¿como la detendremos?

- Vamos a los baños del 7° piso

- ¿Que?

- Ahí hay alguien que nos puede ayudar…una que murió al verle los ojos, años atrás

- ¿Quien?

- Una victima del basilisco…Myrtle

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dentro de la cámara, Thomas preparaba una poción en una enorme olla, mientras que un mago llevaba un paquete oculto con una manta vieja y negra. El misterioso trozo de alma guardado en el diario le indico – días atrás – conseguir algunos ingredientes para la elaboración de una complicada poción.

Thomas ubicó todos los ingredientes, amen de un enorme caldero y solo faltaban dos principales ingredientes: sangre y carne del enemigo….el pequeño sospechaba que tipo de poción prepararía, pues había logrado leer – hace pocos meses – el libro de pociones avanzadas

Sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco lleno de sangre mirándolo como si fuese un gran trofeo de guerra, mientras recordaba como lo obtuvo

Flash back:

Una semana atrás, los profesores se habían reunido en uno de los salones sin uso del castillo. El pequeño slytherin estaba oculto para averiguar que tramaba el personal docente, debido a al situación delicada de los petrificados

- No podemos seguir así, Dumbledore – dice la profesora Sinistra

- Ya los padres de familia están presionando para que dejemos ir a sus hijos – dice la profesora Sprout

- Lo se – habla el anciano – muchos corren peligro si ese extraño monstruo sigue libre sin que nosotros podamos hacer algo

- La poción de mandrágora demorara tres semanas mas…..les pido paciencia por favor – dice Madame Pomfrey

- Pero seria en vano si no logramos ubicar a ese mounstruo y detener su avance – dice el Profesor Flitwitch – e ignoramos en donde se oculta

- De todas maneras seria imposible evitar que los alumnos permanezcan mas tiempo en el castillo – habla el anciano – Minerva

- Si, Sr. Director

- Que en esta semana todos los alumnos den sus exámenes finales. A mas tardar el sábado por la mañana deben estar saliendo hacia sus casas, será mas seguro para ellos

- Entendido

- Profesora Hood: usted y un grupo de profesores estarán de guardia en los pasillos del castillo a partir de las 6:00 pm, ningún alumno, excepto los Prefectos deben estar merodeando. Hay que mantener la disciplina

- Haré lo que me ordene Director

- Sr. Director – habla Snape – ya que tenemos entre nosotros a un experto en Defensa que se ha enfrentado en estos años a diversos mounstros y tiene amplia experiencia ¿Por qué no le ordena buscar a ese bicho?

- Tiene razón, Profesor Snape

Y todos los profesores voltean a mirar al Profesor Lockhart. Este empieza a ponerse nervioso y empieza a hablar de forma tartamudeada

- Eh….yoooo…

- Es una buena oportunidad – dice Minerva

- De lograr una victoria, seria narrada en un nuevo libro – dice la Profesora Vector

- Ha llegado una oportunidad única Profesor Lockhart – dice Dumbledore – al fin podrá demostrar sus habilidades en esta nueva empresa

- Pero Sr. Director, yo…no se…..es

- Nada. Esta noche se enfrentará a la misteriosa criatura, antes que vuelva a atacar a otro alumno…tiene carta libre para usar cualquier hechizo que considere conveniente

- Me niego…..es que….

- Acaso no piensa en los alumnos – dice el anciano mirándolo fijamente – ello se lo agradecerán

- Creo que aun no se siente preparado – dice Minerva

- Como aun es temprano, hoy no dictará clase Profesor Lockhart, que sus alumnos se distraigan un momento – dice Dumbledore – así preparara su ataque.

- Esto no estaba escrito en mi contrato

- Debió de haber leído bien el contrato Lockhart – dice Minerva – tal vez ha omitido leer algunos puntos. Y nada de echarse para atrás

- Pero….

- Está decidido: hoy usted no hará nada…..es hora de que vaya inspeccionando todos los lugares de este castillo y le sugiero no esperar – al ver que el profesor de DCAO se ponía pálido, exclama con voz grave – no tolerare ni siquiera una excusa

- Es que…tengo algo que hacer Sr. Director

Dumbledore lo mira muy serio y enojado con su mano golpea la mesa…que tenia una especie de astilla puntiaguda, originando que se haga una herida. Al instante el Profesor Snape y Madame Pomfrey lo atienden. Un poco adolorido, el Director da su último veredicto

- Es una orden y la cumplirá Profesor Lockhart…no saldrá de este castillo hasta que su misión sea cumplida. Es todo

- Será mejor que me acompañe a la enfermería, Sr. Director – dice la enfermera – esta perdiendo mucha sangre

Y da por terminada la reunión. Todo el personal docente sale, menos el profesor Lockhart que, temeroso no sabe que hacer y a las finales sale del salón apurado sin mirar atrás. Por uno de los abandonados roperos Thomas sale y se dirige a la mesa, de donde saca un pequeño frasco lleno de sangre y sonríe

Fin de flash back

El mago que llevaba el misterioso fardo era nada más que Lucius Malfoy, invocado a través de la marca tenebrosa en un mortifago muerto. Lucius recordaba el encuentro

Flash back: Mansión Malfoy 

Unas dos semanas atrás, Lucius se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, leyendo El Profeta tranquilamente, cuando de pronto siente un ardor en la muñeca izquierda. Al levantarse la manga, ve que su marca es visible y le quema. Tomando su capa y su máscara desaparece para llegar a una especie de cámara, donde dos personas lo esperan

Lucius ve que uno de ellos es un niño y el otro adolescente…ambos estudiantes de la casa Slytherin y mas atrás a un enorme basilisco. Sorprendido, pregunta

- ¿Que significa esto?….¿donde esta mi Señor?

- Tu señor esta delante de ti, Malfoy – dice Thomas – solo que tal y como debe ser

- No entiendo

- Vaya Malfoy….veo que no me recuerdas, verdad

Lucius se acerca al adolescente al que mira con asombro. Parece una especie de fantasma o imagen, pero los rasgos le parecen más que perfecto para admirar la belleza que posee. El muchacho deja que lo mire y le habla

- Veo que aun no me reconoces – dice amargo – bien: te haré recordar

Y le pone su mano en la frente: al instante varios recuerdos afloran en su subconsciente haciendo que al fin el mago lo reconozca

- Señor

- Llámame por mi único nombre, Malfoy, el que te enseñe tiempo atrás

- Lord Voldemort – se arrodilla a sus pies sorprendido – es usted, como no pude reconocerlo, mil disculpas

- Es mi imagen de estudiante el que vez – le responde Tom – por ahora te lo perdono

- Gracias mi Señor, estoy a tus pies…..ordena y obedezco

- Quiero que busques mi cuerpo….creo saber en donde está

- Lo traeré ahora mismo

- Y como este niño no puede salir del castillo, tu traerás los objetos que te mostrare en tu mente y los lugares donde los oculte. Te diré como pasar y eliminar los hechizos de protección que tienen. Si alguien te ve, mátalo

- Será un placer servirte

- Nadie mas debe verte…..entendido

Fin de flash back

Y así Lucius se convirtió en el mortifago más cercano a él. Logró traer en menos de una semana todos los objetos ocultos en diversos lugares y trajo el cuerpo cubierto en una manta negra y vieja, ignorante de que iba a ser testigo de la aparición de su Amo. A la orden de este, lanzó el cuerpo dentro de la caldera hirviente

Thomas puso en el enorme caldero un hueso tomado del cementerio familiar de los Ryddle, la mano del mortifago muerto (que era nada más y nada menos que Peter Petrigew al que lograron ubicar y traerlo con engaños), el diario junto con los diversos objetos y la sangre del frasco. Ni bien los ingredientes se unieron dentro, la magia hizo el resto: en menos de un minuto aparece - en medio del humo negro - un cuerpo humano de un adulto hermoso bajo un manto negro

Voldemort miraba sus manos y se tocaba el rostro: había recuperado su forma humana y su alma, convirtiéndose en un mago mucho más poderoso. El niño y Lucius lo miraban estupefactos

- Cielos – dice Thomas – así que tu eres así tal y como imaginaba

- No puedo creer lo que veo – dice Lucius

- Mis leales súbditos – dice Voldemort – esta vez nadie nos derrotará. No solo tengo todos mis poderes sino también mi cuerpo real, aunque eso no me lo esperaba

- Dinos ahora cuales serán tus ordenes

- Simple: tu basilisco te ordeno cumplir la orden de mi antecesor para ustedes tengo misiones especiales: Malfoy me ocultaré en tu mansión hasta que logre recuperarme por completo y reunir a todos

- Será un placer, mi Lord

- Y tu pequeño regresa al castillo….nadie debe sospechar de ti. Serás mi informante y mis ojos

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pasa una semana y llega el sábado, donde Harry y Ron van donde el profesor Lockhart al que persuaden amenazándolo a ir a la Cámara de los Secretos para rescatar a una alumna desaparecida.

Pero al ingresar encuentran algo más: varios cuerpos de alumnos desaparecidos a lo largo del segundo pasillo que conecta a la cámara. Lockhart se vuelve contra ellos y le quita la varita a Ron, pero con tan mala suerte que se autolanza el hechizo del olvido, perdiendo la memoria.

Al mismo tiempo provoca una avalancha separándolo de Ron. Se dirige solo hasta el centro de la cámara, donde encuentra a Ginny mirando fijamente la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, pero en las sombras Voldemort acechaba…..tenia un plan. Harry se acerca y ve que Ginny sigue mirando fijamente

- Al fin…..veo que estas bien. Debemos salir ya

- No, hasta que mi amo me lo ordene

- ¿Amo?….¿de que amo hablas Ginny?

- De quien mas que su verdadero Amo, Potter

En medio de la sombra, no solo sale Voldemort cubierto por completo sin mostrar su rostro y blandiendo su varita. Al mismo tiempo la boca de la estatua se abre dejando libre al basilisco lanzando su silbido amenazante

Lejos, Dumbledore seguido de algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix ingresaban a la recámara y hallaban a Ron y al desmayado Profesor Lockhart. El pelirrojo les contó todo sobre lo ocurrido mientras se escuchaba algunos sonidos, ordeno el Director sacarlos y junto a Ojo Loco, Remus, Arthur, Molly y los Profesores MgGonogall, Sprout, Flitwitch y Sinistra se dirigieron a la cámara.

En la cámara central, Harry luchaba con Ginny que estaba controlada mentalmente por Voldemort.

- Que pasa Potter: vencido por una niña casi de tu edad

- Maldito desgraciado, déjala

- Es una excelente bruja…merece estar a mi lado

- Lo impediré….desmaius

Pero le desvía su hechizo, que rebota en las paredes. Dumbledore interviene, golpeando con un hechizo a la niña, que cae inconsciente a los pies del mago oscuro

- Ah pero tenemos visitas….adelante

- ¡Hija! – dice Molly al verla inconsciente

- No te saldrás con la tuya, Tom

- Es tarde para ti, anciano…..al fin tengo todos mis poderes y ni tu ni nadie me impedirá obtener lo que mas anhelo

- ¿Como?

- No lo creo – dice Minerva – es un truco

- ¿Truco? Bien: entonces les haré una demostración

Y lanza un hechizo a todas las estatuas de las serpientes pétreas….que cobran vida. Mientras todos luchaban y Harry peleaba con el basilisco con ayuda del fénix Fawkes, Voldemort despertaba a Ginny pero Arthur y Molly se ponían al frente de ellos

- Suelta a mi hija desgraciado

- ¿Se atreven a desafiarme?….¿a mi, a su nuevo Líder?

- No serviremos a ningún líder

- Ni a un tirano

- Oh que pena: una familia sangre pura…que son traidores a todo lo que represento. Pero su hija será vuestra redimision

- ¿Qué?

- Vendrá conmigo….porque ya es una de los míos, una verdadera mortifaga

- ¡No!

- Eso no

Y la pareja dispara contra el mago oscuro, pero su propia hija interviene y los pone fuera de combate. Satisfecho y al ver que Dumbledore aparece para enfrentarse en un duelo, sonríe

- ¿Listo?

- Cuando quieras, Albus….porque te demostrare quien soy ahora

Ambos magos se debaten a duelo demostrando su poder….Ginny permanecía inmóvil observando la escena. Dentro, en lo más recóndito de su mente, había una enorme lucha de voluntades de su parte buena y mala que batallaban por el control total y absoluto. La parte buena era la que mas probabilidades tenía de ganar pero no contaba con la aparición de Voldemort que ordenó secuestrarla, al saber de quien era su familia y su conexión con su enemigo, logró endulzarla y guiarla hasta el lado oscuro, envenenando su alma con una poción que le dio de beber a la fuerza, horas antes junto a sus dos seguidores fieles

De pronto los ojos dulces de la niña se transformaron: la poción que le dio el mago oscuro había hecho efecto en ella, pues logró revertir su verdadera voluntad. Al ver a su Amo luchar participa derrotando a sus propios padres y se arrodilla ante el mago oscuro

- Debemos irnos, mi Señor….vendrá mas gente

- ¡Ginny! – dice Harry incrédulo de lo que sus ojos han visto

- Hasta pronto, Potter…nos volveremos a ver muy pronto

Y tomando a su nueva seguidora desaparecen. En las sombras, Lucius y Thomas han sido testigos de la lucha pero no han participado, ya que tienen nuevas órdenes y desaparecen sin ser detectados. El enorme basilisco ha sido derrotado después de una larga lucha en medio del enorme laberinto

Para la Orden todo ha quedado claro: su peor enemigo esta libre…..y listo para atacar. Dos semanas después los petrificados vuelven a recuperarse y se terminan los estudios, ganando Gryffindor una vez mas la copa.

CONTINUARA-

* * *

**Nota:** Hola a todos y mil disculpas pero ahora si estare con ustedes

Voldemort no solo ha recuperado su cuerpo y poderes, sino que ha secuestrado y transformado a Ginny (pocion mediante) en una de sus seguidoras, pues tiene varios planes para ella. La Orden sabe que ahi no acaba la cosa

En el sgte capitulo: Las cosas empeoran para Harry, al ser mandado a casa de sus tios...

Dejenme reviews y hasta la sgte actualizacion


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de la autora**: Antes que nada, quiero desearles a todos ustedes una Feliz Navidad y un Pròspero Año 2011: que todos sus deseos se cumplan.

He tenido mis fics en abandono, mas por el trabajo aqui en el mundo muggle y algunos problemas personales, ya superados Como regalo de Navidad e Inicio del 2011, voy a subir 2 capitulos seguidos y esta vez si me pondre al dìa

Disfrutenlo y hasta la pròxima semana

Atte

Arundhel Snape

**Sinopsis: **

14años atràs, una batalla entre la Orden del Fènix y los MOrtifagos liderados por Voildemort termina en una extraña victoria para los primeros. En plena batalla, tres hechizos mezclados por tres parejas que desafiaron al Señor Oscuro y el poder de Dumbledore se unen con los poderes de Voldemort, originando el nacimiento de un misterioso niño que serà adoptado por una pareja de muggles que conocen la existencia de la sociedad magica londinense.

Una profecia dicha poco tiempo antes origina que Colagusano traicione a los que protegia con el encantamiento fidelio. Los Potter mueren, pero su unico hijo sobrevive...tiempo despues el misterioso niño y el niño que sobrevivio ingresan a Hogwarts.

El primero descubre la verdad de su origen y asesina a sus padres adoptivos, su padrino - sin saberlo - le otorga uno de los horcruxes como herencia antes de partir a una mision suicida ordenada por el Ministerio de Magia. Poco a poco revelara no solo sus poderes màgicos, sino tambien la conexion que tiene con el Imnombrable.

Harry y sus amigos tendràn que aoprender a controlar su poder magico, a la vez que se enfrentaran a innumerables peligros. Pero los problemas de Harry apenas empiezan en la casa de sus tios, donde usa su poderes originando su expulsion.

Thomàs (el misterioso niño) no solo se asemeja al Señor Oscuro en rasgos y poder, sino tambien en maldad...y Dumbledore teme el dia que llegue a cumplirse la maligna profecia

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Incidente en Privet Drive**

En el Ministerio de Magia, nadie cree a Dumbledore ni tampoco a los testigos que han visto al Innombrable. Cornelius Fugde teme un levantamiento o un golpe y decide tomar medidas inesperadas

Kingsley Schatelbock junto a Arthur Weasley van captando en secreto a nuevos integrantes, entre ellos a Nymphadora Tonks, una nueva y joven auror que se une a la Orden y da información valiosa para el grupo.

El diario El Profeta ha empezado a publicar noticias falsas (bajo la orden del Ministro) tratando de aminorar la amenaza. Son pocos los que anulan su suscripción mientras que el resto va creyendo en las mentiras soltadas

Dos semanas después en Azkaban sucede lo inesperado: la fuga de un considerable grupo de mortifagos, muchos de ellos peligrosos, el cual origina un verdadero escándalo en toda la Comunidad Mágica. El Ministro ya no sabe que hacer en estos momentos y al pedir ayuda al Director de Hogwarts, este se niega, aduciendo que él mismo le ha dado la orden de no aparecer bajo ningún motivo al Ministerio

En Privet Drive, Harry lamenta su mala suerte ya que, en vez de ser enviado a la Madriguera, el Director le ordena regresar a la casa de sus odiosos tíos. Pasan dos meses y sus vacaciones se le hacen más que imposibles para el muchacho de ojos verdes. Aunque no lo encierran ni le pegan ni tampoco le dan de comer, al menos tiene una habitación aparte para el solo…como la familia está haciendo dieta y ante el horror de quedarse sin comida o desfallecer, mandó cartas a sus amigos pidiendo ayuda y estos le contestan enviándole los Weasley comida cada dos días, Hermione le envía dulces especiales y Hagrid le envía su pastel especial.

Un día, en la noche faltando menos de 5 minutos para su cumpleaños, recibe un enorme paquete que le traen dos águilas que se lo dejan en su cama y parten al instante. El muchacho esta mas que intrigado y no ve ninguna nota, al abrir se da cuenta que es una enorme torta que dice "Feliz 14° Cumpleaños, Harry" y varios regalos. Pensando que alguien de la Orden se lo ha enviado, oculta sus presentes en su baúl y parte un buen pedazo de la exquisita torta, escondiendo el resto en un lugar especial.

Afuera, un enorme perro negro esta oculto entre los jardines como cuidando a alguien.

Amanece en Privet Drive y Petunia le ordena a Harry hacer la limpieza mientras ella hace el desayuno. El pobre muchacho no solo limpia la cocina, sala, comedor, dormitorios y va al jardín. Afuera, dos personas vestidas de negro estaban cerca y al ver al muchacho solo se abalanzan sobre el tratando de secuestrarlo. De la nada sale un enorme perro negro que les ataca y pone en fuga.

Vernon y Petunia salen a los gritos del muchacho y han visto todo

- Cielos Petunia: llama a la policía

- Crees que sean unos….tu sabes…..como el muchacho

- No, eran ladrones – dice Dursley – los vi merodeando la casa días atrás

- ¿Y porque no me has avisado antes?

- Creí que eran vecinos

- Nunca creas lo que veas, hijo…..

Harry estaba en el suelo, con algunas magulladuras y en sus brazos estaba el perro lamiéndole el rostro. Vernon se acerca y levanta bruscamente al chico, originando que el perro le gruña

- ¿Y este animal?

- No lo se, tío – contesta Harry – saltó y me ayudó

- Bah: no lo quiero ver por acá…esta desnutrido

- ¿Puedo quedármelo?

- No

- Pero…

- Olvídalo muchacho: suficiente contigo

El perro vuelve a gruñir, pero será Petunia la que termine la discusión

- Mejor que se quede, total necesitamos que la casa este protegida

- Ah si….y ¿quien se va a encargar de cuidarlo y alimentarlo?

- No pienso sacarlo a pasear – dice Dursley

- El lo hará – dice Petunia

Vernon mira a Harry con sus ojos y a las finales acepta…todos ingresan y Harry feliz - con su nuevo regalo - se lleva al perro para su cuarto. Al menos tiene un motivo más para poder soportar sus odiosas vacaciones.

ººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la casa de Arnold, Thomas esta seguro y ha terminado sus tareas del colegio. Ya sabe que los petrificados están libres y el basilisco muerto pero tiene alguien más a su lado: Ginny Weasley

La nueva integrante de los mortifagos es entrenada por Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange para convertirla en una asesina. Draco no puede creer que la pelirroja este al servicio de los mortifagos y sonríe: ahora sabe como molestar a los odiosos gryffindors. Bellatrix observa el entrenamiento y sonríe, ya que tiene planes para la niña y su sobrino

Mientras que Lucius y el mismo Thomas van cumpliendo las órdenes del mago oscuro

ºººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Los miembros de la Orden detectan una extraña presencia en la casa de los tíos de Harry y avisan al Director. El anciano se acerca una noche y al ver la casa se da cuenta que hay un nuevo habitante en la casa: una mascota

Pero a la vez sabe que esa mascota es alguien especial….alguien al que no ve desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Espera hasta la medianoche, donde se aparece en el cuarto del muchacho encontrándolo profundamente dormido junto al perro (que se había acostado a su lado). Como no tiene collar, le pone mágicamente uno, con un nombre peculiar: Sirius y desparece en las sombras.

Al día siguiente todo parece desarrollarse normalmente, hasta que Petunia observa que el perro ya tiene collar y lee su nuevo nombre

- Sirius…..¿de donde ha salido ese nombre?

- Ey tu – dice Vernon a Harry – ¿le pusiste ese nombre?

- No

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo vi con ese collar…pensé que ustedes se lo pusieron

- Bueno ya esta….no importa ahora si estará identificado. Pasando a otras noticias, hoy va a venir mi hermana Marge a visitarnos

- ¿Viene mi tía? – dice Dursley

- ¿Por cuanto tiempo se queda?

- Una semana Petunia….y tu debes comportarte – le señala a Harry

- Me comportaré si ella se comporta bien

- No utilizaras ya sabes que

- Lo haré si ella no me provoca

- Y harás todo lo que yo te ordene

- Con una condición – dice Harry sacando un pergamino – necesito que me firmes esta autorización para salir a una excursión en Hog…..en el Colegio

- Permiso – dice Vernon – solo lo firmare cuando vea que todo haya salido bien

Termina su desayuno y se va a trabajar. Harry termina su magro desayuno, levanta las cosas y se dirige a su habitación. Al atardecer llega la tía Marge acompañada de su perro Rupert que era su engreído, siendo recibido por la familia entera, yendo a cenar y teniendo a Harry como criado.

En la noche, después de lavar todos los trastes y dejar limpio la cocina, Harry recibe en su cuarto una lechuza de su amigo Ron que le cuenta los problemas que hay en su casa, debido al rapto de su hermana Ginny: su mamá para llorando en el cuarto de su hija, mientras que su padre y hermanos mayores se ha unido a su búsqueda, quedando los gemelos y él al cuidado de un par de miembros de la Orden. De paso le envía su regalo de cumpleaños: una snitch en miniatura junto a una tarjeta y varias fotos. Aprovecha para abrir sus otros regalos que han estado llegando en el transcurso del día: un jersey tejido por la Sra. Weasley, varias cajas de dulces de Zonko comprados por los gemelos, dos pares de libros de Hermione, ropa enviada por algunos miembros y decide abrir los regalos que recibió en la víspera: eran ropa de su talla, un par de túnicas nuevas, un libro de hechizos especiales y dulces. El mas grande de sus regalos era largo y al abrirlo ve que era una escoba especial: una espectacular saeta de fuego.

La escoba era uno de los últimos productos que salieron recientemente y que feliz se encontraba Harry al ver sus regalos tomando nota mental de enviar agradecimientos. De un sobre enviado por Colin, salen varias fotos de sus amigos que también lo felicitan y ve que en ellos aparecía Ginny feliz y contenta sin imaginar lo que le sucedería después. Con tristeza mira a su perro, que le acompaña

- Pobre Ron…..su familia esta sufriendo

- Guau

- Espero que la encuentren….vamos a dormir

Y se dispone a descansar

ººººººººººººººººººººº/ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasa la semana y para Harry ha sido una verdadera tortura. Ha estado leyendo y memorizando uno de los libros que le regaló Hermione para soportar la presencia de su indeseable tía. Pero Marge era bastante déspota con el, mientras engreía a su sobrino Dursley en demasía. La penúltima noche, preparó su baúl porque en un par de días regresaría a la escuela….no dejó evidencia de guardar nada de alimentos debajo de su cama y dejó el cuarto limpio, aunque estuvo tentado en lanzar un hechizo de protección para que Dursley no entre a su habitación; achicó su nueva escoba y su escoba anterior, dejando su equipaje listo. Bajó a la cocina donde Petunia le ordenó que le ayude a servir la cena. Justo en plena cena, Marge hablaba de la crianza de los perros

- La cena estuvo deliciosa, Petunia

- Gracias Marge

- Si supieran cuantos perros tengo, me da miedo dejarlos solos, pero se que están en buena compañía

- ¿Quieres brandy hermanita? – dice Vernon enseñándole una botella de licor y dos copas

- Solo un poquito nomás

Le sirve una copa de licor y la mujer disfruta del momento. A un lado esta Dursley mirando la tele y saboreando un pedazo enorme de pastel y Petunia ha terminado de cenar. Harry – que aun no ha probado nada – va levantando los platos y limpiando la cocina, a la vez que escucha la conversación

- Yo no se porque tienes aun a este muchacho Vernon….

- Ya sabes su historia Marge

- Ey tu chico….limpia esto – señala los platos – ¿a donde lo envías a estudiar?

- Al colegio San Bruto para adolescentes incorregibles

- Ah perfecto…..ese colegio es bueno. Tu, muchacho ¿cuantos azotes te han dado?

- Eh

- ¿En el colegio te han castigado duro?

Harry mira a su tío y este le gesticula

- Si….me dieron varios azotes

- Pues no parece que te corrijan de todo. Vernon tienes que escribir a ese colegio autorizando a que le den mas castigo

- No te preocupes que eso haré hermana

- No entiendo que hace viviendo aquí…por mi lo hubiese enviado a un orfanato. Y sus padres ¿a que se dedicaban?

- No lo sabemos – contesta Petunia – creo que no trabajaba

- Un vago…y encima tu manteniéndolo. Me disculparas, Petunia pero tu hermana ha caído bajo….

- ¡No hable así de mis padres! – dice Harry enojado mientras su magia alborotaba los implementos de cocina y la luz

- Eres igual que ellos – habla Marge – pero…..

Y el vaso de licor se rompe en su mano. Vernon aterrado y pensando que el chico estaba usando su poder, ordena al muchacho irse a su habitación pero su hermana le dice que se quede

- Ah tengo mucha fuerza en la mano….ya me ha pasado esto varias veces

- Pero hermana…

- Ya calla…..limpia esto muchacho. Y tu hermana, Petunia ¿que fue de ella?

- Se casó con el, un tal Potter….ambos murieron y él vino a vivir aquí

- ¿Y no trabajaba?

- Pues….no se

- Tu hermana se ha metido con un vago, es como las perras que tengo: si están enfermas dan cachorros enfermos, los hijos son idénticos a los padres: son unos…..

- ¡YA LE DIJE QUE NO HABLE ASI DE MIS PADRES!

Al momento que Harry le gritaba a la tía Marge, su magia se desató involuntariamente: de pronto Marge empezó a inflarse como un globo hasta salir volando de la casa para terror de Petunia y Vernon que no pudo detenerla y ambos la vieron irse por los cielos

Harry estaba más que furioso por lo sucedido, así que aprovecho el revuelo para subir rápido a su habitación, sacar sus cosas y la jaula de su lechuza y salir, pues quería irse lo más lejos posible. Al bajar las escaleras es interceptado por su tío que le amenaza

- Maldito engendro: baja ahora mismo a mi hermana

- No lo haré, pues se lo merece

- Tu….

- Ni siquiera te atrevas – le apunta con su varita y Vernon retrocede asustado – esta vez no me quedaré ni un minuto mas en este asqueroso lugar

- Entonces lárgate de una buena vez – le grita su tío y abre la puerta, el perro decide seguir al muchacho – y no vuelvas nunca más. Has usado tu poder y esta vez te expulsaran, no tendrás ningún lugar donde vivir

- Prefiero eso, que seguir viviendo con ustedes

Y se marchan calles abajo. La noche es fría y el manto oscuro ha cubierto toda la zona, Harry y su canina mascota van caminando por largo rato hasta llegar a un parque, donde se acomodan para poder descansar, protegiéndose del frío con la capa que obtuvo en Navidad del antaño pasado. Pasan las horas y la noche se vuelve mas húmeda y fría, un grupo de miembros de la Orden hallan al muchacho dormido junto a su perro en el parque y dan paso a Dumbledore trasladando a ambos dormidos a un lugar mucho mas caliente y seguro

Continuarà...en el sgte capitulo


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13: Viviendo como un mago**

El sol ya esta iluminando y Harry va despertando al sentir las lamidas de su perro que está inquieto. Se da cuenta que no esta en un parque, sino en una habitación y encima de una mullida y cómoda cama. Al levantarse ve que la habitación es bastante tétrica pero bien arreglada y tiene una manta encima, posiblemente se lo pusieron encima para que se abrigara

Va observando el cuarto y su perro ladra al oír pasos, al instante guarda su capa y saca su varita, dispuesto a defenderse mientras que la puerta se va abriendo lentamente…ingresando el menos esperado

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!

- Buenos días, Harry – dice el anciano tomando asiento en su cama

- ¿Que hace usted aquí?…..¿en donde estamos?

- Esta casa es ahora nuestro nuevo Cuartel General….y podrás venir aquí en tus vacaciones muchacho, veo que has tenido un altercado muy fuerte con tus tíos

- Ellos me provocaron…..esa horrorosa mujer ha estado insultando a mis padres y ellos me trataban muy mal

- Lo lamento Harry – dice Dumbledore – así que no te preocupes. Todas tus cosas han sido trasladadas aquí, ya avisamos a tus tíos y no te preocupes por la señora, que un grupo ha logrado ubicarla y le borraron la memoria. Tus tíos no han sido muy colaboradores con nosotros cuando le preguntamos sobre ti. Pero ya no los volverás a ver

- Que bueno….y este Cuartel ¿que era antes?

- La casa de tu padrino Sirius Black….nos la dio para cualquier momento y la adaptamos a tus necesidades. De vez en cuando nos reuniremos la Orden y puedes invitar a tus amigos

- Perfecto…..cielos, tengo que avisarles a Ron y Hermione

- No te preocupes, en la noche vendrán hoy a visitarte

- Gracias

- Y tu mascota que no se separe de ti – dice acariciando al perro – veremos si podrá ir al colegio, pues no conviene que se quede acá

- ¿Podría venir conmigo? – pregunta esperanzado

- Te contestare mañana….ahora te pido que no salgas y pases tus últimos días de vacaciones aquí. Habrá vigilancia en la zona y Tonks te traerá los alimentos. Ah Hedwig ya esta aquí en la sala esperándote

Y se retira por la chimenea…el muchacho encuentra a su lechuza y junto con ella y su perro se dirigen a la cocina, donde ve todo listo y abre la refrigeradora hallándolo lleno de comida. Lechuza y perro se alborotan y Harry les sirve el desayuno, disponiendo también de su parte

ºººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Dirección de Hogwarts se hallan reunidos Dumbledore, Minerva, Snape y Ojo Loco conversando de los últimos cambios de planes ocurridos tras la desaparición de Harry

- ¿Como es posible que ese muchacho haya estado lejos de su casa y encima con todos esos mortifagos sueltos?

- Calma Minerva, al menos uno de nosotros lo detectó en un parque y ahora ya esta protegido

- Esa gente muggle son en realidad peores de los que imaginé – habla el profesor de pociones – he tenido que controlarme ya que me daban unas enormes ganas de hechizarlos

- Ni que lo digas – habla Ojo Loco – son unos incompetentes. No entiendo como has dejado al muchacho con esa gente en todo este tiempo

- Ya todo esta solucionado. Arthur se encargara de llevarle lo que necesita y hay algo que debes hacer, Alastor

- Dime

- Iras a la Madriguera y pide al Sr. Weasley y a la Srta. Granger que te acompañen, lleven sus equipajes…..pasaran sus últimos tres días en la Mansión

- ¿Los dejaras solos en el Cuartel Albus?

- Conozco a Harry, Alastor….es capaz de salir a aventurarse un rato por la ciudad y tal como esta la situación, no conviene arriesgarse. Me conviene mas si están sus amigos a su lado, así no podrá salir y tendrá mas tiempo para conversar

- Si tu lo dices

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº/ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Pasa el mediodía y en la sala del Cuartel, Harry ha estado haciendo sus tareas escolares. A su lado esta su perro y en una repisa su búho durmiendo apaciblemente. La chimenea calienta el lugar ya que la casa es fría y tiene humedad…..le agrada el calor hogareño que tiene

Una vez que ha terminado la tarea, observa el reloj y ve que ha pasado la hora del almuerzo, dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparase algo seguido de sus mascotas y almuerza con ellos, luego de la limpieza decide descansar en el sofá y se abriga, cogiendo el sueño.

Pero no son sueños los que tiene, sino pesadillas: ver a sus padres, a sus amigos y en especial a Ginny Weasley en manos de los mortifagos gritando por las torturas recibidas y cerca de ellos Voldemort riéndose en medio de la nada, con muchos mortifagos a su alrededor y mucha sangre derramada en el piso

En eso despierta aterrado, el sudor cae de su frente y la cabeza aun le duele mucho, no se da cuenta que hay tres personas mirándolo asustados

- Harry

- Que….¿quien es? – coge sus lentes

- Soy yo Ron, me acompaña Hermione

- Harry – dice la castaña – estas bien

- No…vi a Ginny en sueños

- Mi hermana…..¿que le sucede?

- La están torturando….vi también a otras personas que sufrieron a manos de los mortifagos

- Tu cicatriz esta al rojo vivo – dice Hermione poniéndole un paño mojado a la frente – ¿que te ha sucedido?

- Muchacho: estas bien – pregunta Alastor Moody

- No

- Llamare a Dumbledore….tal vez el pueda ayudarnos

Y Moody se acerca a la chimenea, comunicándose con alguien. Luego las llamas verdes hacen traer a Dumbledore, que sacude el polvo de ceniza de sus ropas y después de escuchar el relato, revisa a Harry

- La conexión mental con Voldemort es enorme

- ¿Conexión?

- ¿Que significa?

- Que puede ver a través de ti todo…y viceversa

- ¿Que?

- Quiere decir que nos puede estar observando – pregunta Alastor

- Ahora no….pero cuando ocurre la conexión intercambian mentes o algo parecido. Harry puede ver lo que hace Voldemort con sus mortifagos sin que este se de cuenta. Pero si Voldemort descubre las imágenes que aparecen en su mente, podría darse cuenta y manipularlo o controlarlo. Su poder es enorme y ahí si estarías perdido muchacho

- No, eso no

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? – dice Hermione

- Aprenderás este año el manejo de un nuevo poder: Oclumancia

- ¿Oclu…que?

- Si: oclumancia y te enseñará el experto en la materia

- ¿Quien me enseñará Sr. Director?

- El Profesor Snape

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE? – dicen sus dos amigos aterrados al escuchar el nombre

- Cualquiera, menos él – dice Harry aterrado

- Ambos deben superar los odios que se tienen…es el único que podrá enseñarte mejor de lo que te imaginas

- ¿Podríamos estar con el, Profesor? – pregunta Hermione

- No

- Es que – dice Ron – va a ser imposible que lleve ese curso solo, pero si nosotros lo llevamos junto a él, seria mas fácil

- Hmmmm

- Aprenderemos lo mismo que Harry, por favor

- Esta bien…..además la escuela tendrá un nuevo profesor de DCAO

- ¿Quien es?

- Lo conocerán en la cena de bienvenida. Hasta entonces no salgan y mañana vendremos a acompañarlos para las compras de sus útiles

- Mejor….iré a dormir

Acompañado de sus amigos y su mascota, Harry sube a su habitación y se queda dormido mientras que los demás se acuestan y dos miembros de la Orden se quedan vigilantes

Continuarà...

* * *

Harry jamàs regresarà a Privet Drive, pero debera aprender un nuevo curso extracurricular. Pero no lo harà solo

**En el sgte capitulo:** Al parecer las cosas no iran bien para todo el alumnado y personal de Hogwarts, debido a una orden ministerial. Por otro lado, Harry al fin tendrà una enamorada que lo acompañarà en sus aventuras sin chistar.

Dèjenme reviews y hasta la proxima actualizacion


End file.
